Once Upon a Narrative
by faye-bs
Summary: Una historia contada usando diferentes estilos narrativos. Ron/Hermione. Traducción del fic de Solstice Muse
1. Primera Persona

**Esta es la traducción de un fic escrito por Solstice Muse. Yo solo me tome el atrevimiento de traducirlo.**

**Pueden encontrar el original es esta dirección**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 0 7 2 9 4 8 / 1 / O n c e _ U p o n _ a _ N a r r at i v e**

**o leer todas sus historias en su perfil **

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 9 0 0 6 3 4 / S o l s t i c e _ M u s e**

**Once Upon a Narrative**

Primera persona

_Una sacudida seguida de un golpe seco._

_La lenta propagación de líquido era absorbida por la desgastada alfombra, vaciándose sobre los viejos parches y entreteniéndose en la madera áspera y densamente tallada, cerca de la vasija caída que ya estaba vacía._

_Manos desesperadas buscaban a tientas en el líquido derramado mientras este era absorbido por el parche ya húmedo, luego un pedazo de tela era presionado, y finalmente un fallido intento de escurrir el trapo en la vasija levantada._

_Un escalofrió, como una corriente de aire frio muy pequeña, desde el cuello hasta la parte baja de la espalda, y la ropa se froto contra el liquido derramado. No quedo nada que pudiera ser recuperado, simplemente quedo un desastre que debía ser limpiado._

_Nudillos rozaron la áspera alfombra y las manos temblando limpiaron con más fuerza la mancha._

_La mancha se desvanecía de la memoria, como si se desvanecía de la alfombra hasta que..._

Desperté con un escalofrió. Mis ojos se abrieron y jale las cobijas, apretándolas fuertemente bajo mi mentón. Me gire, tirando de las cálidas mantas y de las sabanas, para luego levantar las rodillas hasta mi pecho con una profunda exhalación.

Una cálida mano en mi cintura me sobresalto.

"¡Mierda!"

"¿Te sientes bien?" la voz de Hermione se escucha suave pero ronca, como el terciopelo cuando es acariciado en la dirección opuesta, y pesada por el sueño.

Hice un ruido de satisfacción y me giré hacia su lado. Cerré los ojos y enterré mi cara a un lado de su cuello. Mis largos brazos envolvieron su cuerpo y una pierna aún más larga cubrió sus piernas.

"Solo desperté con una parte de un sueño aún en la cabeza o algo así. Fue extraño," Murmuré en su piel.

Su mano acaricio mi pelo, y la ligera presión de sus labios sobre mi cabeza me hizo sonreír perezosamente.

"De casualidad no soñaste que tenias frio ¿cierto?" susurró Hermione. "Porque temblabas y me robaste todas las mantas."

"No 'o 'ecue'do" dije bostezando.

Acurrucó firmemente su cuerpo en el mío y puso sus dedos entre mi pelo, para masajear mi cuero cabelludo, mientras decía con un ligero puchero.

"Te alejaste de mi. Tú nunca te alejas."

"¿Hmmm?"

"Me diste la espalda cuando despertaste, justo ahora," dijo Hermione, dándome empujoncitos con un dedo que siempre estaba manchado de tinta.

Ronqué. Fingir que dormía siempre era la mejor manera de salirme de problemas.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza el repentino escalofrío de Ron. Incluso escuchar a Ginny no llamaba mi atención como solía hacerlo.

"No puedo preguntarle por hechizos para planificar a mamá," suspiró Ginny mezclando su té y apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano, "primero porque… bueno, piénsalo, tiene siete hijos ¿Qué tan buenos pueden ser los hechizos que utiliza?" resopló Ginny mientras dejaba caer la cucharilla en el plato. "Segundo, se supone que mi control anticonceptivo debe esperar hasta que me case."

Ginny giró los ojos y sorbió un poco de té.

"Bueno..." Empecé a decir antes que Ginny continuara.

"Como si nunca hubiera contado nueve meses desde el nacimiento de Bill ¡Y el resultado es mucho más lejano que el día de bodas de mamá y papá! Aún así ella es la que me habla sobre el sexo antes del matrimonio." con un ruido sordo Ginny puso su taza en el plato y agitó su pelo hacia atrás. "Así que pensé que ya que Ron es un Weasley, tú debes tener un buen hechizo ¿no? ¿Te molestaría compartirlo?"

"Um," No sabía que pensamiento absorber primero, "No tengo ningún hechizo. Nunca he buscado uno."

Ginny me miró con escepticismo.

"Obviamente he leído sobre eso," agregué con rapidez, "pero usar hechizos anticonceptivos a los catorce hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo, así que solo me limite a la lectura."

"Hermione," empezó a decir Ginny, que aún no estaba muy convencida "Ron y tú superaron su mayor obstáculo, o sea ustedes mismos, antes de ir a acampar por un año. No puedes decirme que fuiste sin algo de preparación."

"¿Para qué? ¿Para perder mi virginidad mientras Harry dormía a unos pocos metros?" exclamé.

"Pasas la noche en la cama de Ron todo el tiempo ¡No me digas que todo lo que hacen es tomarse de la mano!"

"Si quieres saberlo, mi mamá fue conmigo al ginecólogo para que me diera la formula de la píldora."

"¿Qué píldora?" Ginny parpadeó, confundida.

"La píldora anticonceptiva."

"Es la manera muggle de hacerlo ¿cierto?"

"Si, pero no creas que todo lo que hacemos en la cama de Ron es tener sexo. De hecho, él está bastante satisfecho con solo dormir conmigo. Paso la etapa de la locura de hormonas con Lavender y ahora..."

"Tú tienes al Ron aburrido y desapasionado," dijo Ginny con una ceja levantada, "Encantador."

"Él no es desapasionado; simplemente nosotros, a diferencia de Harry y tú, no andamos como conejos." Dije mientras revolvía el té y veía como se zambullía en el centro, como un remolino café.

"Pero ¿pasa algo malo?" dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. "Es Ron, se supone que deberías estar luchando por quitártelo de encima."

"Es más atento de lo que crees, gracias, Ginny." Le solté.

"¿Y cuando has sabido que la atención de Ron lo lleve a alguna parte?" contesto Ginny. "Ron es más feliz cuando no piensa demasiado; no piensa mucho cuando juega ajedrez ¿cierto? Ron es mejor cuando es impulsivo, espontáneo y sigue su instinto."

"Ron es mejor cuando no está limitado por las expectativas de los demás sobre lo que puede hacer. Puede ser atento y lo es, mucho."

"Maldición," dijo Harry mientras caminaba por la cocina, masajeándose la parte trasera de la cabeza y despeinando aun más su peinado de recién levantado, "tu hermano ha estado con la cabeza en las nubes esta mañana."

Se dejo caer en la silla que estaba al lado de Ginny y bostezo mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenos días"

"¡Tu aliento!" Ginny se alejo de él y levanto ambas manos para defenderse.

"¿Qué ha hecho Ron?" Pregunté mientras miraba sobre mi hombro, esperando que apareciera por la puerta.

"¿Ah? Oh, solo está algo lento. No ha estado muy despierto esta mañana, debiste dejarlo muy cansado." Dijo Harry con una risita.

Ginny encontró mi mirada y compartimos un pequeño intercambio, antes de que yo lo rompiera con una tos forzada.

"Bueno, tuvo un sueño extraño anoche que no lo dejo volver a calmarse."

"¿En serio?" Harry sonrió mientras dirigía la mirada a la puerta. "¿Sueños húmedos a tu edad?"

"¿Qué?" dijo Ron, confundido, mientras levantaba un poco los pantalones de su desajustado pijama y se rascaba la panza, expuesta por culpa de una camiseta demasiado corta.

"Anoche tuviste un sueño ¿recuerdas?" dije sonriendo, intentando tomar su mano.

"Oh, cierto" dijo Ron antes de tomar una tostada sin mantequilla y metérsela en la boca.

"¿Ahora ya estas despierto?" le preguntó Harry.

"Estoy despierto," gruño Ron, dejándose caer en la silla que estaba a mi lado.

"¿Ya tienes una respuesta a mi pregunta?" dijo Harry con una sonrisa paciente.

"Oh, um...Ollivander, si. Podemos llevarle los pedazos de la varita esta tarde y ver si puede identificarla. Al menos podría darnos algo para empezar."

"Suena bien, pensé que ibas a inclinar la cabeza a un lado y pensarlo por al menos otra hora." Se burló Harry.

Por un breve instante me vi inmersa en otra significativa mirada con Ginny. Fue ella quien se apartó primero esta vez y dirigió toda su atención hacia su hermano.

"Apuesto que estarás más despierto con el estomago lleno, eh Ron."

Ron miro a su hermana, sonriendo y masticando al mismo tiempo, y luego se giró hacia mí.

"¿Te conté sobre el caso? Te dije sobre los pedazos de varita ¿cierto? Bueno, de todas formas tenemos especialistas y genios como tú para preguntarles, pero pensamos que-"

"Tú pensaste," interrumpió Harry antes de dirigir el cumplido hacia mí en lugar de Ron, haciendo algo típico de chicos, "él conoce el orgullo que Ollivander tiene por su trabajo, y que no ha sido el mismo desde lo que paso en la Mansión Malfoy, así que sugirió que lo hiciéramos sentir valioso pidiéndole ayuda."

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras yo le sonreía.

"Es un artesano habilidoso, tiene sentido," murmuró Ron.

"Y eres tú quien tiene la sorprendente cabeza a la que se le ocurrió eso." Susurre en el pelo de Ron mientras mi mano se deslizaba sobre su muslo y apretaba su pierna.

Ron lucio incómodo durante un momento, y luego trago, al parecer, dolorosamente.

"Bueno, solo lo pensé por la evaluación de la varita. Lo secuestraron por esa razón ¿no? No puedo tomarme el crédito por señalar lo obvio."

Deje caer mi mano bajo la mesa e intente esconder mi decepción ante la respuesta de Ron.

"¿Evaluar la varita?" Harry frunció el ceño. "Después de todo lo que pasamos con él en ese sótano y luego en casa de Bill y Fleur, lo conoces lo suficiente como-"

"Eso no fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo dije ¿De acuerdo?" dijo Ron un poco tenso.

Me mordí la lengua y espere. Si su humor no cambiaba simplemente porque estaba distraído en otras cosas sino por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, entonces me empezaría a preocupar.

Ron tomo otra tostada y busco el cuchillo de la mantequilla, antes de murmurar una disculpa.

"Lo lamento, tuve una noche muy rara." Sus ojos se movieron para mirarme y me sonrió. "Mi sorprendente cabeza te dejo sin mantas, me sorprende que la soportes."

Su pierna toco la mía y yo deslice mi mano sobre su pierna de nuevo, donde su mano la encontró. Con los dedos entrelazados todo estaba bien otra vez.

Por ahora.


	2. Segunda persona

Segunda persona

El cielo al amanecer tiene una fría neblina azul, marcado con líneas horizontales de luz rosa y purpura. Dos volutas de una nube gris cruzaron la luna llena, mientras esta crecía y brillaba con color al acercarse al horizonte. No es la luz del amanecer que sueles ver, es más como una puesta de sol plateada.

Hay una densa capa de cristales sobre cada superficie que toca el sol y el aire es limpio y fresco.

Te apoyas contra el alfeizar de la ventana, cerrando tu bata alrededor de tu cuerpo para calentarte, y mirando cómo se escondía la pálida luna. Los rosas y purpuras se diluyen en medio de colores lila y violeta pastel.

Suspiras y te encoges cuando escuchas a Ron gruñir a tus espaldas. Te giras a tiempo para ver al joven desorientado por el sueño sacudirse en su cama y agitar el brazo, tirando de la mesa el vaso de agua que habías traído para beber. El vidrio hace un ruido sordo contra la alfombra, pero no se rompe. Molly Weasley es lo suficientemente precavida como para comprar vasos frágiles. El agua se derrama y oscurece el borde de la alfombra, al lado de la cama.

Ron maldice, se levanta de la cama y se arrodilla. Toma la sábana y con ella frota, asustado, el reguero.

"¿Ron?" Frunces el ceño mientras cruzas la habitación para acercarte a la figura que se mueve torpemente.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¡Mierda!" susurra Ron enojado, levanta el vaso y ve que está completamente vacío antes de volver a centrarse en quitar el agua derramada.

"Ron," Te agachas a su lado, cariñosamente, y mueves tu varita, "_Tergeo_"

El charco desaparece de la alfombra y Ron solo mira el lugar, parpadeando, antes de girar la cabeza para verte con una expresión de dolida incredulidad.

"¿Para qué hiciste eso?"

Te paralizas por un momento, antes de acariciar su espalda, intentando calmarlo.

"Volviste a olvidar que eras mago. Solo se rego un poco, no paso nada."

Ron vuelve a mirar la alfombra que él debió limpiar momentos antes.

"Pero ya se ha ido."

"Si, todo se fue." Sonríes y asientes, preguntándote qué clase de sueño causo que Ron despertara tan confundido. "No importa, puedo traer un poco de agua más tarde."

Ron suspira y asiente lentamente, antes de masajearse la frente y luego mover su mano para quitarse el pelo de la cara. Se levanta y su mirada pasa sobre ti para ver hacia la ventana.

El sol apenas está apareciendo y la luz dorada ilumina su desordenada mata de pelo. Finalmente te sonríe.

"Buenos días," dice con voz áspera, antes de aclararse la garganta. "Lamento eso. Soy muy torpe tan temprano en la mañana."

Le sonríes y te acercas para abrazarlo.

"Te perdiste un amanecer increíble," dices, apretando con fuerza su cuerpo y acomodando la cabeza contra su pecho.

"¡Maldición! No otro" bromeó.

Te ríes, Ron nunca ha sentido la misma fascinación que tú por la salida del sol. Te sientas en la cama y lo jalas para que se siente a tu lado.

"¿Te desperté? ¿O estabas teniendo otro sueño extraño?"

Se masajea la cara, rascando con su mano su barba incipiente, y suelta un suspiro.

"No lo sé," dice, sacudiendo la cabeza, "Creo que solo estaba agitando los brazos. Dijiste que suele estirarme en la cama ¿no?"

Sonríes y pasas la mano por su mandíbula (en serio necesita afeitarse) antes de levantarte y besarlo en la esquina de la boca.

"Afortunadamente eres tan delgado que aún queda espacio para mi," dices, cambiando de posición y empujándolo hacia la cama, besándolo en el proceso.

Las manos de Ron se mueven hacia tu cintura mientras te sientas sobre él, luego dejas que tus labios hagan un camino de besos sobre su pecho. Allí los vellos son más finos y suaves.

"¿Estas lujuriosa esta mañana, señorita Granger?" dice Ron, con risa en la voz.

"Tengo que aprovechar que estas despierto lo suficientemente temprano para que podamos hacer esto, antes de ducharnos," haces una pausa y plantas otro beso contra su piel, "y desayunar," y otro, "y de ir a trabajar."

"Puedo llegar tarde al trabajo." Ron suspira, mientras bajas el holgado pantalón de su pijama.

"Yo no puedo," dices tomando su pene en la palma de tu mano y acariciandolo, "así que es ahora o nunca ¿no?"

Él está ocupado quitándote el camisón y no pone atención a tu comentario.

"Y esta vez Harry no está mirando," susurras mientras dejas de lado la prenda de algodón.

Ron frunce el ceño.

"Mencionar a Harry en estos momentos no me ayuda, amor."

Ruedas los ojos y bajas sobre él, gimiendo, mientras lo sientes empujar dentro de ti. Tu pelo cae sobre su pecho como una gruesa cortina café.

"Tal vez necesitas el sonido de los colmillos de basilisco y hablar Parsel para seguir" Dices sonriendo contra sus labios separados.

"No tengo idea de lo que está hablando, pero si te pone así ¡No importa!" murmura Ron antes de empujar su lengua en tu boca y besarte con fuerza.

Te alejas después de un par de segundos y lo empujas contra la cama por los hombros, buscando en su cara una sonrisita o algún tipo de gesto que confirme que simplemente se está haciendo el tonto.

"¿Qué?" dice Ron frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que finjas no recordar nuestro primer beso?"

Ron frunció el ceño un poco más.

"¿Huh?"

Te arrastras fuera de su alcance y recoges el camisón para envolverte con él.

"¿No me estas poniendo atención?"

Los ojos de Ron se salen de sus orbitas mientras se sienta, hace un gesto de dolor y señala su erección.

"¿Esto te parece desinteresado?"

"Entonces ¿por qué…? Ron ¿Te atacaron con un encantamiento Confundus en el trabajo o algo así?"

"¡Pues eso parece!" dijo rápidamente. "¿Qué he hecho mal?"

"Dime como fue nuestro primer beso."

Él parpadea y niega con la cabeza.

"Me estaba deprimiendo por el Quidditch y me diste un beso de buena suerte," dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No, Ron. Nuestro primer beso de verdad."

Sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro; parece que lo está pensando bastante.

"Te llevare a San Mungo," dices tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo de la cama, pero te detienes para subirle los pantalones de su pijama.

Ron se dobla un poco para mirar la carpa de algodón que se está formando en su entrepierna, para después dirigirse al baño.

"¡No me pasa nada, mujer!" Murmura. "¿Es la primera hora de la mañana y esperas que recuerde todo?"

"Es nuestro primer beso en medio de la batalla," dices perdiendo el control, "¡No tienes que pensar demasiado para recordarlo!"

La puerta se cierra y te muerdes el labio inferior con preocupación, antes de ir hacia la puerta de la habitación de Harry y golpearla con fuerza. Se abre antes de lo que esperabas y terminas golpeando a tu mejor amigo en la garganta. Harry se tambalea y tose un poco, antes de mirarte y recuperar el aliento.

"¿No pueden esperar hasta la tarde para pelear o algo asi?" Harry se masajea la garganta y te mira con enojo.

"Se sincero conmigo," señalas con el dedo en su cara, "¿Acaso se dio un golpe en la cabeza, lo golpeo una maldición o le paso algo en el trabajo y no me lo han dicho por alguna especie de estúpido secretismo entre hombres?"

La ira de Harry se desvaneció inmediatamente.

"¿A qué te refieres con que se golpeo la cabeza?"

No espera una respuesta mientras se dirige a la puerta del baño. Lo sigues y sueltas un grito ahogado cuando empieza a golpearla con fuerza.

"¡Sal de ahí, Weasley!"

Escuchas el agua bajar por el inodoro y la puerta se abre. Ron se asoma y murmura con urgencia.

"Necesito un minuto, Harry."

"¿Qué demon-?" Harry pronto lo entiende, sabiendo por qué un hombre puede no estar listo para salir del baño y empuja la puerta para cerrarla. "Prepararemos té. Sal tan pronto como termines."

"¡Y lávate las manos!" Dices, antes de sonrojarte intensamente.


	3. Tercera persona, subjetiva

Tercera persona, subjetiva

El sanador miraba a Ron como si fuera una pérdida de tiempo, mientras Ron miraba, molesto, a Hermione, preguntándose si era realmente necesario que montara ese espectáculo con él (y con ella también). Harry estaba afuera mirando la puerta cerrada, enojado porque no le permitieron entrar. Aunque tenían derecho a hacerlo; probablemente él hubiera gritado mucho.

"Así que olvidó la fecha de su aniversario y su novia lo trajo aquí," dijo el sanador con desdén.

"¡Olvido un momento muy importante de la Batalla de Hogwarts!" dijo Hermione, moviéndose hacia adelante en su asiento y perdiendo la paciencia.

"El beso." Dijo el Sanador, golpeando con su pluma el borde de un pergamino.

"¡Él no lo hubiera olvidado!" Hermione golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos.

"Fue a primera hora de la mañana," dijo Ron, deslizando un brazo, rodeándola en un intento de aliviar su espalda para que estuviera en una posición menos hostil, "Lo lamento."

"Señor Weasley," dijo el Sanador, negándose a dirigirse a Hermione, tratándola como si fuera una típica histérica, "¿Ha experimentado algún tipo de pérdida de memoria?"

"No," Ron negó con la cabeza, esperando que, esta persona, esta vez, sí le creyera.

"¡Está muy lento!" interrumpió Hermione.

Ron giro la cabeza y la miró acusadoramente.

"¿Perdón?" Si no hubiera sido Hermione, habría reaccionado mucho peor.

"No me refiero a eso," Hermione negó con la cabeza y agitó la mano en señal de rechazo, "Quiero decir que eventualmente recuerda, pero tiene que pensar demasiado para lograrlo."

"Entonces no hay pérdida de memoria." Dijo farfullando el sanador, soltando su pluma.

"Generalmente no es así. Además es Auror, podría haberse golpeado en la cabeza."

"¿Se golpeó en la cabeza?" Le preguntó el Sanador a Ron.

"No," dijo Ron haciendo una mueca, sabiendo que Hermione estaba a punto de explotar porque estaban menospreciando sus temores.

"¿Cuantas horas trabaja al día?" La poca paciencia del sanador ya se estaba agotando

"Um... bueno, ocho en la tienda contando la hora de almuerzo, luego entreno una hora para seguir con las otras cuatro horas. Si es un día de descanso, hago dos horas de entrenamiento y luego una ronda de nueve horas con el equipo."

"Son como trece horas," dijo el Sanador, levantando las cejas de manera significativa.

"No es siempre," Ron se impulsó hacia adelante, "si no hay mucho trabajo en la tienda o si me necesitan en un caso, puedo salir antes. Mi hermano es flexible con esas cosas."

El sanador miró a Hermione.

"A pesar de eso usted lo trajo aquí para que yo averiguara por qué él es un poco lento cuando consigue dormir un poco y usted lo despierta."

"Oiga," interrumpió Ron, "déjela tranquila."

"Pero ha estado tan distante," Hermione ignoró el hecho de que estaba siendo acusada, y continuó, "y ha tenido esos sueños. El sueño lo despierta."

"Señor Weasley, tengo la cura para todos sus males," dijo el Sanador mientras escribía algo en un pedazo de pergamino, lo doblaba y se lo entregaba, "cualquiera de esas cosas lo hará sentir mejor, y si hace las dos, será aún mejor."

Ron desdobló el pergamino y leyó la nota.

_Deje uno de sus trabajos._

_Deje a una de sus novias._

"¡Qué desgraciado!" despotricó Harry. "¿Acaso lo examinó si quiera? ¡No!"

"Probablemente tenga razón y yo solo este exagerando," dijo Hermione suspirando.

"Aún si ese fuera el caso, al menos debió hacer su trabajo en lugar de insultarte durante diez minutos y luego acusar a Ron de engañarte."

"Solo es un bastardo sarcástico. Déjalo así," dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Probablemente ni siquiera creyó que Ron tuviera dos empleos, sino que uno era la forma de ocultar a su amante," dijo Hermione, "Estoy segura de que ha visto esa clase de cosas cientos de veces."

"No de un Weasley," soltó Ron, "nosotros no hacemos eso."

Harry, calmándose un poco, le sonrió a su amigo y se dejo caer en una silla.

"¿De verdad olvidaste su primer beso?"

"Simplemente se me cruzaron los cables. Ella estaba describiendo el beso en la boca y yo estaba pensando en el beso en la mejilla, fue en eso donde me confundió," explicó Ron, "no fue por nada más."

Harry soltó una risita.

"Eres tan cursi."

"¿Qué?"

"Contaste ese besito de la suerte como el primer beso."

"Exactamente," agregó Hermione, "Pensé que los hombres no contaban algo como un beso, a menos que tenga algo de lengua."

"Eso es sexista," Ron agitó un dedo frente a ella, en señal de desaprobación, "y además, primero besé con lengua a Lavender, así que no cuento la lengua como algo especial."

Hermione se quedo mirando a Ron y ninguno de los dos jóvenes Aurores sabía que esperar. Finalmente se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

"No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie lo dulce que eres."

Ron se sonrojo y se masajeo la parte de atrás del cuello.

"Oh, deja eso!"

Harry soltó una risita y arrugó el pedazo de pergamino que tenia las retorcidas recomendaciones del sanador, que luego tiro a la chimenea. La bola de papel golpeo la calva cabeza de Kingsley Shacklebolt, mientras Harry, en un presuroso intento por disculparse, casi se cae de su silla.

"No se preocupe por eso, Auror Potter," dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa cansada, "¿Todo está bien?"

"Estoy bien, señor," dijo Ron, asintiendo.

"¿Era un problema de salud relacionado con el trabajo?" preguntó Kingsley, escrudiñando con la mirada la cara de Ron, de una manera que hacía que este se sintiera muy incomodo.

"No señor," dijo Ron, animado, notando que Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo sobre largas horas de trabajo, "solo fue un malentendido."

Kingsley asintió, y aunque había visto como Hermione tomaba aliento, no quería presionar sobre ese asunto; así que se dirigió a Harry. Este miraba a sus amigos y parecía haber tomado el lado que Ron había presentado de la historia.

"En la investigación sobre los acusados tenemos algunas pistas que no llevan a ninguna parte, pero los nuevos reclutas puede manejarlo," dijo antes de dirigirse a Ron, "Descansa un par de horas y luego vuelve a hacer el papeleo."

La sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció.

"¿Aún tengo que hacer el papeleo?"

Harry soltó una risita.

"Nunca puedes escapar del papeleo," dijo, golpeando a Ron en la espalda. "Gracias, señor. Lo veremos en un par de horas."

Kingsley asintió y su cabeza se desvaneció entre las llamas. Hermione se giró hacia Ron, dispuesta a regañarlo por no mencionar su exceso de trabajo.

"Hablaré con George y solucionaremos algo," dijo Ron, levantando la mano para detenerla antes de que empezara "Tal vez Verity quiera cambiar conmigo. Ella puede trabajar de tiempo completo y yo trabajare algunas horas."

"A George le tomara un tiempo acostumbrarse a que él no esté" añadió Harry.

Hermione tomo aire y considero su plan por un momento. Dejo salir el aire, resoplando por las mejillas, y tomo la mano de Ron.

"Entonces vamos a almorzar ¿Quieres?"

"No esperábamos que la señorita viniera hoy a la oficina," uno de los elfos libres troto hacia Hermione y dio pequeños saltitos frente a ella, ansioso por que le dieran trabajo que hacer.

"Bueno, no pensaba venir en todo el día, pero Ron fue a trabajar, así que aquí estoy," Hermione movió las manos hacia adelante y sonrió al elfo, que vestía el uniforme del Ministerio.

"Hemos estado trabajando con la unión de elfos toda la mañana, señorita."

Hermione gimió.

"Debió ser muy divertido. ¿Cuánto control de daños tengo que hacer hoy?"

Aunque Hermione quería que los elfos domésticos tuvieran gran fuerza de voluntad y fueran independientes, no había previsto que gran parte de ellos usarían su fuerza e independencia contra ella.

Sabía que tenían un punto al respecto, el objetivo de su campaña había sido convencer a todos los elfos que había una diferencia entre trabajar para los humanos y ser propiedad de ellos. Les había dado un discurso, explicándoles que no intentaba apartarlos de sus hogares y sus familias humanas, no quería que los remplazaran o prohibirles hacer el trabajo del que se sentían tan orgullosos. Todo lo que quería era que ellos pudieran elegir y ser tratados como cualquier otro empleado.

Algunos elfos se habían resistido, temerosos del cambio. Aún así había logrado conseguir algunos reclutas, que colaboraban con su causa y explicaban a los demás que tener libertad no cambiaba nada en sus vidas. Si elegían trabajar a cambio de nada, podían hacerlo; si elegían ser maltratados, entonces nadie tenía porque interferir.

Hermione odiaba tener que ceder un poco con la parte de la crueldad, pero ordenarle a un elfo maltratado hacer lo que ella creía que debía hacer, no era mucho mejor que golpear a la pobre criatura, en primer lugar.

Caminaba sobre una línea muy delgada y a menudo perdía el equilibrio.

En su lucha por hacer entender a tantos elfos como fuese posible de que ellos tenían el poder de decidir, uno de ellos le había preguntado quién la había elegido como su portavoz. Tenía que haber una elección, donde todos los elfos pudieran votar por quien ellos quisieran que ejerciera su cargo.

Ella era la única que se había postulado, así que no fue sorpresivo que ganara. Sin embargo, los elfos más firmes habían formado una unión, que a menudo le hacía llegar cartas a su oficina, en las que le recordaban que si ella no quería que ellos obedecieran a un humano, entonces no tendrían porque hacerle caso a ella y que, si no le importaba, podía meterse en sus propios asuntos.

Ron había intentado animarla después de que la unión estallara, diciéndole que la sola idea de una unión de elfos había sido inimaginable antes de ella. Aún así, odiaba la idea de ser vista como una especie de dictadora.

"Es como Orwell," suspiró, "Quería que se encargaran solos de la granja en lugar de ser esclavos del granjero, y lo primero que hacen es dividirse en facciones y vender los caballos por pegamento."

"¿Señorita?" El elfo la miro y luego busco en el escritorio por el bote de pegamento. "¿Esto estaba buscando?"

"No, gracias. Estaba hablando de una metáfora."

El elfo abrió mucho los ojos.

"Eso es cuando usted dice que algo es algo cuando no lo es"

"Tienes razón."

"Y el símil es cuando dice que algo es como algo."

"Bien recordado. Es por eso que eres mi mejor orador, Churchill."

El elfo infló el pecho con orgullo y se quedo quieto, esperando más instrucciones.

"Puedes decirle a la Unión que estoy en la oficina, por si quieren nombrar un representante para que venga hablar conmigo."

El elfo se despidió y se desvaneció con un "pop".

Hermione se sentó en su escritorio y acerco su pergamino, su tintero y su pluma para luego llevo su silla lo más cerca posible, para poder quedarse allí y escribir por horas. Tomo la pluma y la metió en el tintero, antes de hacer una pausa y tomar con la otra mano el marco que estaba en la esquina del escritorio. Sonrió.

Harry, Ron y ella misma le sonreían. Estaban relajados y la luz del sol iluminaba su pelo. Con un dedo acaricio el cristal y la imagen de Ron la eludió

Ahora, incluso en fotografías, se alejaba de ella


	4. Tercera persona, objetiva

Tercera persona, objetiva

Hermione intentaba sacar discretamente un pelo de la base para la sopa.

"Te ves muy roja," dijo Harry, acercándose a ella y mirando la olla con el liquido que se cocinaba a fuego lento.

"Es una estufa caliente," siseó Hermione.

Harry retrocedió un poco. A pesar de eso, aún mostraba algo de interés en el hecho de que ella cocinara.

"Asi que ¿De qué es la sopa? ¿Es un caldo?"

"Es la sopa especial de Molly," el tono en que hablaba Hermione era inusual y sus hombros parecían muy tensos mientras revolvía la mezcla. Miraba una nota que estaba en el mesón y hablaba para si misma "Agregar cebollines… bueno tengo cebollas que al fin y al cabo son lo mismo ¿no? Pique finamente un poco de perejil". Le dio un vistazo a la pila de ingredientes que estaban regados por toda la mesa.

"¿No están en esta bolsa?" preguntó Harry, intentando ayudar.

"¡Eso son coles!" gritó Hermione, antes de elegir unas ramitas de romero y cortarlas con un cuchillo de pan. .

"Um, Hermione, no creo que debas dejarle los palitos," dijo Harry, antes de retroceder ante su mirada, y dejarse caer en la silla que estaba tras él. "Perdón."

"Una hierba es una hierba."

Ron y George entraron a la cocina, este ultimo dando saltitos y dándole un golpecito a Harry en la espalda.

"El nuevo lote funciona a la perfección ¡Somos unos genios! Bueno, yo soy un genio y tú eres brillante de vez en cuando," le dio un golpe con el codo a su hermano en las costillas, mientras bromeaba, "pero juntos…" George dejo de lado sus muestras de orgullo cuando vio la cara enrojecida que tiraba vegetales en la olla como si fueran armas. "Hermione ¿Acabas de poner una papa cruda en ese guisado?"

"¡Es una sopa!" Hermione se giro hacia él, con el pelo desordenado y mirada llameante. "¡Es la sopa especial de Molly!"

"¿Mamá tiene una sopa especial?" George frunció el ceño.

"Eso parece," dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Tiene algún ingrediente secreto?" dijo George mirando sobre el hombro de Hermione.

"Si lo tiene, no está ahí," murmuró Harry.

Hermione, con la cara enrojecida y los hombros tensos, cogió un cuchillo y empezó a cortar con rudeza una alcachofa completa.

"Oye, espera," dijo Ron, acercándose rápidamente, "tienes que quitarle lo del centro o todos moriríamos de-"

Obviamente Hermione no se había dado cuenta que el estaba justo detrás suyo, así que se giro, tomando aire para arremeter contra él verbalmente. Antes de decir siquiera una palabra, ya había gesticulado airadamente con el cuchillo, deslizando el filo en la palma de Ron.

"¡Maldición!" Ron alejo la mano y cerró el puño, antes de patear el mesón de la cocina.

"Oh, perdona-" Hermione dejo caer el cuchillo y se llevo una mano a la boca.

"¡Mierda, Hermione!" Harry dió un grito ahogado mientras se levantaba y la alejaba de la estufa y de todo con lo que pudiera lastimar alguien.

La obligo a sentarse en la silla y luego se giró hacia George, que miraba la mano abierta de Ron.

"Déjame ver," dijo con calmada autoridad.

"Está bien," Ron hizo una mueca de dolor, "Solo es sangre."

Hermione empezó a llorar y Harry se acerco a ella, rodeándola con un brazo.

"No es nada," dijo Ron, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro adolorido, antes de abrir su mano y mostrarle la palma, "ves, es solo un… fuhhhh."

Cuando Ron cerraba los dedos y George limpiaba la sangre de su mano, todos pudieron ver que tan profunda era la herida. Las rodillas de Ron se debilitaron y empezó a caer suelo. George lo atrapó a medio camino y lo ayudo a bajar, apoyándolo contra un gabinete.

"No eres tan duro como pareces ¿cierto?" dijo George, que se veía muy serio y concentrado, mientras movía su varita sobre la cortada.

"¿Ron?" chilló Hermione, "Lo lamento."

"Oye," George le dio a Ron unos golpecitos en la cara, y el pálido mago dio un salto, volviendo a un estado de alerta, "tu novia te está hablando."

"¿Qué?"

"No te desmayes o se pondrá histérica," susurró George, antes de mirar la delicada piel que se formaba sobre la herida. "Mueve los dedos."

Ron agito los dedos y George sonrió, no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza.

"Ya sabía yo que ustedes eran una pareja salvaje ¡Pero nunca pensé que ella te atacaría con un cuchillo!"

Hermione gimió y dijo algo incomprensible en el hombro de Harry.

"¡Bien hecho!" le dijo Harry a George, enfurruñado.

"¿Podrías traerme a-?" Empezó a decir Ron, antes de que George pusiera una mano en su pierna y se levantara.

"A eso voy," dijo antes de negar con la cabeza y mostrarle a su hermano una sonrisa traviesa, "y pensar que no me dejaste cortarte cuando estábamos haciendo las pruebas."

"Oh ¿Por qué no te jodes y haces lo que te pedí?" Murmuró Ron, antes de que George lo tomara del codo para ayudarlo a levantarse y dejarlo en la silla, frente a Hermione.

"Vuelvo en un momento," dijo George, metiéndose en la chimenea con la misma energía con la que había llegado.

Ron estiró la mano sobre la mesa y le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo a Hermione.

"No hay más sangre, ya todo está mejor ¿ves?" Ron le sonreía mientras ella lo miraba, a través de la cortina que formaba su pelo.

"Lo siento," sollozó.

"Está bien, no querías hacerlo."

Se limpio la cara con el dorso de su mano y se giró en su silla para inclinarse sobre la mesa, y tomar la mano ya casi curada, de Ron. Llevo la palma a sus labios y la beso.

"Ya está. Mucho mejor," dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Hermione se derrumbó y empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

"¿Qué?" Ron y Harry preguntaron al unísono.

"¡Mi sopa es horrible!" Gimió.

"No lo dudo ni por un segundo, amor. Pero, en primer lugar ¿Por qué estás haciendo la sopa?" dijo Ron, en un tono que intentaba consolarla; parecido al que usan los padres con sus hijos.

"Porque te has alejado de mi," dijo Hermione, en medio de temblorosos sollozos.

Harry abandonó discretamente la cocina, para dar les un momento a solas.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo Ron, rodeando la mesa y arrastrando su silla, para poder sentarse justo frente a ella.

"Tú…no eres…como…" Hermione daba bocanadas de aire en medio de cada palabra.

"Respira," dijo Ron, sonando preocupado.

"Cuando te hablo, a veces parece que no estás interesado"

"¿Hablar sobre qué? ¿Archivos? ¿Cuándo me ha interesado el papeleo? Nunca te habías molestado por eso."

"Sobre nosotros. Sobre estar conmigo, y que a veces ni siquiera te des cuenta que estoy en la cama contigo. Tú saltas cuando te toco, como si pensaras que me metí a tu habitación mientras dormías."

"Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. Son solo sueños tontos de los que despierto, o días de trabajo muy largos, o simplemente efectos secundarios por la prueba de un producto en la tienda."

"¡Pero has estado tan distante!"

"No eso otra vez. Estoy aquí, justo en este momento," dijo Ron mientras la tomaba de las manos, "y me estoy preguntando porqué tratas de volverte loca intentando hacer una sopa, si estabas preocupada por otra cosa."

"Porque las buenas novias cocinan para sus novios, y yo no puedo cocinar. ¡Fue por eso que me dejaste!"

Ron soltó sus manos, se enderezo en su silla y se quedo mirándola.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada y empezó a acercarse a Ron, hasta quedar en el borde de la silla.

"¡No! Yo sé que no fue tu culpa, yo sé que en realidad no era por la comida, sino por Harry y yo. Pero solo recuerdo que fue la mala comida lo que dio pie para que te fueras, y yo solo intentaba aprender cómo…"

Ron se levanto de su silla y la miró fijamente.

"Yo _nunca_ te abandonaría."

"¡Lo sé!"

"Dijiste que te deje. Yo nunca te deje."

"Lo sé, no eras tú realmente."

"¿Qué no era yo?" soltó Ron.

Harry volvió a entrar en la cocina y se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Ron?"

"¿La escuchaste? Está hablando como una loca, Harry"

"¿Ron?" repitió Harry.

"Lo estoy diciendo mal" dijo Hermione, agarrando a Ron por la camiseta.

"¿Tú actúas raro y es mi culpa?"

"Sal de aquí. Ve afuera y cálmate un poco," dijo Harry con firmeza.

"¿Me estas echando?" gritó Ron como si le estuviera hablando a un árbitro invisible. "Me cortan, me gritan y me llaman… lo que sea que ella me estuviera diciendo, y soy yo quien debe salir ¿Acaso qué hice?"

"Ron, solo sal por unos minutos y luego puedes volver ¿quieres?" dijo Harry con calma.

"Ustedes se unieron para atacarme y tratarme como si fuera un imbécil ¿Por qué estas de su lado cuando sabes que solo está diciendo ton-" La cara de Ron cambio de una expresión de rabia a una completamente horrorizada. "Lo hice."

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Harry, acercándose a su amigo con preocupación.

"Yo los deje."

"Si, pero eso fue distinto. No fue tu culpa." Dijo Harry.

"Eso fue lo que dije," dijo Hermione atropelladamente, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, "Yo sé que no fuiste tú, no mi Ron. Simplemente estaba alterada y recordé como todo empezó por tu estomago y yo… yo… soy una estúpida."

Ron se desplomo contra el fregadero y se rodeo a sí mismo con sus brazos.

"No me había dado cuenta de que estabas hablando. Lo siento." La voz de Ron sonaba como un eco de sí misma.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Harry, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Ron asintió y levantó una mano.

"Tal vez fue la pérdida de sangre. No estaba pensando correctamente, lo siento, todo es mi culpa."

"No," insistió Hermione con firmeza, "Soy yo quien ha exagerado las pequeñas cosas que haces. Debería entender que tienes dos empleos, que no duermes bien y que no puedo esperar que me des toda tu atención de la misma manera que antes."

"Pero si la tienes," dijo Ron, asintiendo, "Te doy toda mi atención. No siempre entiendo todo lo que me dices en el momento, pero es que soy así de lento."

"¡Oye!" Harry agito un dedo frente a Ron, advirtiéndole que no siguiera por ese camino.

Ron suspiró, mientras Harry rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de Hermione.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo," le dijo, "también conmigo es un poco vago. Haré algo para que descanse un poco ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Me _harás_ hacerlo?" dijo Ron, enderezándose y tomando aire para inflar su pecho.

"¡Ya volví!" gritó George desde la chimenea "Traje algo de sangre par-" George se detuvo cuando vio las caras de todos. "¿Hice algo malo? ¿Estás bien?"

Se acercó rápidamente y agarro el brazo de Ron para examinar su mano, ya casi curada.

"Está bien," dijo Ron, sonando vacio y mirando a Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

"Ron va a descansar un tiempo de su trabajo con los Aurores," dijo Harry, "si le dieras una semana fuera de la tienda seria de mucha ayuda."

George miro a Harry, luego a Ron y luego a Hermione. Ni hizo ningún comentario, ni ninguna broma, pero aún más importante, no protesto.

"Aléjenlo de mi por una semana. Serán más unas vacaciones para mí que para él," Dijo George encogiéndose de hombros, antes de jalar a Ron hacia la mesa y obligarlo a sentarse, "Quédate quieto y muéstrame la mano."

Ron hizo lo que le pedía y vio como George dejaba caer un dorado líquido aceitoso en la línea rosa que ahora cruzaba la palma de su mano. George masajeo con los pulgares el aceite sobre la cicatriz.

Ron se quedo en silencio por quince segundos, antes de que George hablara de nuevo.

"Ve a un juego de los Cannons o algo así. Puedes visitar a Ginny en el entrenamiento con las Holyhead Harpies y jugar un poco con todas esas brujas." George se detuvo un momento para mirar a Hermione. "O podrías simplemente quedarte en la cama con tu novia toda la semana. Ejercicio y relajación ¡Todo en uno!"

La cicatriz se levanto y se separo de su piel, como si fuera un pedazo de jabón seco que se disiparía con un poco de agua caliente.

"¿Probamos esto en heridas parcialmente curadas?" le preguntó Ron a su hermano.

"No, ¿Por qué?" George frunció el ceño.

"Yo sufrí una despartición hace tiempo, pero nunca hicimos nada a parte de usar la esencia de dictamo de Hermione." Ron y Hermione encontraron sus miradas y, a través de ellas, lograron compartir la sonrisa que sus labios no eran capaces de mostrar.

"Bueno, súbete la manga e intentémoslo." Dijo George, asintiendo. "Si funciona, entonces Bill tendrá un regalo de navidad adelantado y nosotros nos haremos ricos."


	5. Tercera persona, omnisciente

Tercera persona, omnisciente

"Tu amigo Harry dice que podrías necesitar hablar con alguien."

"Si," Murmuró Ron con reticencia.

"Me comentó que has sido un poco vago sobre algunas cosas, distante."

"Yo…um...si."

"¿Te gustaría un poco de chocolate caliente?"

"¿Qué?" Ron parpadeó, levantando la cabeza ante esa pregunta tan inesperada.

"Chocolate caliente ¿Quieres un poco o no sabes si quieres?"

"Yo quisiera, yo quiero, er, si, por favor." Dijo Ron atropelladamente.

Esta no – sanadora, agitó la mano, haciendo señas a alguien que estaba al otro lado del área comunal. Ron se giró para ver quién era, pero la voz de la no-sanadora lo saco de sus pensamientos, y lo hizo volver a la esquina donde estaban, antes de que pudiera descifrar quien era esa persona.

"Cuéntame sobre tu trabajo."

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Cuantos tienes?"

"Dos. Uno con mi hermano y otro con los Aurores."

"Es una carga laboral muy pesada ¿No crees?"

"No está mal," dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros, "Con los Aurores son cosas normales, y en la tienda es el trabajo de verdad."

"¿El trabajo con los Aurores es normal? ¿Algo de todos los días?"

"Para mí, si."

"Ron, ¿Estuviste en algún tratamiento para el stress postraumático después de que la Guerra termino?"

Ron se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Eso es un "no" o un "no sé"?"

"Es un "no", como en "No, no estuve" ¿Por qué?"

"Porque el trabajo de Auror causa mucha presión, mucho stress y altos niveles de ansiedad. No podría imaginarme llamar a ese estado normal."

"¿Qué hizo usted durante la guerra?"

"Me escondí." La no-sanadora se puso un poco a la defensiva.

La mayoría de personas que no entienden como quienes estuvieron en medio de todo pueden lograr volver a una vida normal, son los mismos que se encontraban lo más lejos posible de cualquier clase de peligro. Ellos suelen hablar de la culpa del sobreviviente, mientras que los verdaderos sobrevivientes solo siguen haciendo lo que siempre han hecho: sobrevivir.

"Yo no," dijo Ron, con un tono sombrío en su voz.

Estos bien-intencionados salían de las rocas bajo las que se habían escondido e intentaban ayudar a los pobres loquitos a sentirse mejor. Ron no pensaba prestarse para convertirse en el proyecto de alguien.

Una gran taza de chocolate llego a la mesa que estaba en medio de los dos, por lo que Ron levanto la mirada para agradecerle a la mesera. Al hacerlo vio a Hermione allí, sonriéndole de una manera que buscaba tranquilizarlo, para luego marcharse sin decir una palabra.

"¿Qué? ¿A dondé-?"

"Ron, tus amigos nos están dando algo de privacidad, pero también están aquí en caso de que prefieras dejar de hablar con una extraña y hablar con ellos."

"¡Pero sí hablo con ellos!"

"Cierto. Pero cuando ellos hablan contigo, a veces sienten que no estás entendiendo del todo."

Ron se sentó y guardó silencio un momento, mostrando su enfado, antes de tomar la taza de chocolate y sorber algo de espuma. Si pudiera darles la espalda y murmurar un ácido "No lo entenderían", lo hubiera hecho justo en ese instante. El problema era que él tampoco lo entendía, Hermione era quien siempre desmenuzaba las cosas para él, pero ahora ella le hacía preguntas que él no podía responderle.

"Dime por qué trabajas simultáneamente para tu hermano y para los Aurores."

"La paga es buena," dijo Ron, antes de dar otro sorbo a la taza.

"¿Eso es todo?"

Ron se limpio el labio con el dorso de la mano y se encogió de hombros.

"La compañía se llama Weasley y Weasley, así que necesita otro Weasley hasta que él se case y tenga hijos, o hasta que consiga que Lee se cambie el apellido." Ron bufó y sonrió para sí.

"Su gemelo murió ¿cierto?"

"Si," Ron asintió y bajo la mirada hacia su taza.

"¿Estuviste allí cuando murió?"

"Um...si." La mirada de Ron se dirigió a otra parte por un momento y luego volvió a posarla sobre su bebida.

"¿En qué momento fue?"

"¿Qué?" Ron frunció el ceño, enojado.

"¿Tu hermano murió antes o después de que besaras a tu novia por primera vez?"

"¿Qué?" La voz de Ron subió de tono y sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

"No tienes que responder, por lo menos no a mí. Pero quiero que lo pienses y me digas si sabes la respuesta."

Ron miró a la no-sanadora. Ella se comportaba como una insensible para lograr atravesar la niebla, sin embargo, existían mejores formas de persuasión para limpiar el aire, y con un cabezota como Ron, ella tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

"Ron," dijo ella con calma, "¿Conoces esa información?"

Ron miró a un lado por uno, dos y tres segundos, luego de un periodo de tiempo incómodamente largo, volvió a dirigirle su atención.

"Si, lo sé."

"Está bien. ¿Sabes por qué te tomo tanto tiempo recuperar esa información?"

Ron negó con la cabeza.

"¿Eso pasa con frecuencia?"

Él asintió, tomando la taza caliente con ambas manos.

"¿Tienes idea por qué?"

De nuevo, una negación en silencio.

Ron bebió mientras la no-sanadora lo miraba con una sonrisa amable. Ron dejo la taza sobre la mesa, se limpio el labio otra vez, y se acomodo en su asiento, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Siga." Las palabras sonaban como si fueran un reto.

"¿Seguir con qué?"

"Tiene más preguntas. Siga."

"Muy bien. ¿Has usado un Pensadero?"

Ron parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño.

"Tenemos uno. Quiero decir, Harry tiene uno."

"¿Lo usas?"

"Lo he usado."

"¿Recuerdas la última vez que lo usaste?"

Ron se concentró, pero luego de un momento parecia frustrado por no poder decir cuándo fue la última vez que había limpiado su cabeza de trabajo o de alguna prueba para poder tener una noche de sueño tranquilo.

Es muy común saber qué es lo que sucede cuando se le dice a alguien que no piense en un pingüino naranja: la persona en cuestión es incapaz de dejar de pensar en la creatura de colores brillantes. Menos común es saber qué es lo que ocurre cuando alguien nos pide que recordemos la última vez que pensamos en un pingüino naranja.

Ron estaba muy lejos, perdido en caminos sin rumbo dentro de su cabeza; probablemente respondería mejor a la pregunta sobre el pingüino, que la que le habían formulado.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugaste Quidditch?"

"El mes pasado, un martes en la noche, estaba nevando," contesto Ron sin dudar.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que preparaste tu solo la comida?"

"Cocino para todos cuando estamos en alguna misión. El pasado viernes."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensaste en Quien-tú-sabes?"

"Uh...Yo...um..."

"¿Algo, Ron?"

Ron tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa y pensó con fuerza.

"Estoy seguro que debí hacerlo. Simplemente es que… no me… gusta…¿sabe?"

"Hazme el favor de pensar en tu peor recuerdo."

Los ojos de Ron se movieron como si estuviera buscando algo.

"Yo no… en verdad no puedo… Bueno, obviamente Fred."

"¿Lo dices por qué es cierto o por qué ya había puesto a Fred en tu mente?"

"¡Mi hermano siendo asesinado es un muy mal recuerdo!"

"¿Qué paso con el guardapelo el día de Navidad?"

Ron se quedo mirando.

"Piensa en tu mejor Navidad."

Este ejercicio era como acariciar un gato de la manera equivocada, removiéndole el pelo en dirección contraria, en lugar de acariciarlo. La cara de Ron se sonrojo de rabia, otra vez.

"Ahora piensa en la nieve del mes pasado y en cuando estabas mojado y frio, con Harry, en el torneo de los tres magos."

Ron se asustó repentinamente.

"Espere un momento ¿Cómo sabe eso? Nunca se lo dije a nadie."

"¿Ya volvió? ¿Lo tienes?"

"¿Cómo pudo contárselo?" dijo Ron con un susurro devastado, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa.

"Nadie me contó lo que paso después de que salvaras a Harry de ahogarse. Ahora lo recuerdas ¿verdad?"

Ron asintió, con los ojos ardiendo.

"Bueno, estuve hablando con sanadores profesionales y la buena noticia es que no fue atacado con un _Obliviate_."

Hermione soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio y sujeto con fuerza la mano de Harry, aunque este siguió tieso en su silla.

"¿O sea que esto no se lo hizo él mismo?"

"No lo creo."

"¿Que quieres decir con hacérselo él mismo?" dijo Hermione, girando en su asiento para lanzarle una feroz mirada. "Ron no apuntaría su varita hacia sí, no para algo como eso, especialmente después de ver lo que le paso a Lockhart. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que él eligió esto?"

"Era una opción válida," intervino la mujer.

"¡No para Ron!" soltó Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry apretó su mano y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, "eran sus peores recuerdos, todo su dolor, todo eso desapareció. Podría ser que él quisiera que-"

"No todo era tristeza. Tampoco puede recordar nuestro primer beso, Harry."

"Está asociado con varias muertes, Hermione. Está en la misma línea de tiempo que la muerte de su hermano."

Hermione se encogió en su silla y cubrió su boca con la mano intentando reprimiendo un sollozo.

"Pero no fue él quien lo hizo," dijo Harry, frotándole la espalda, "ella lo acaba de decir. Los recuerdos siguen ahí."

"¿Entonces por qué no puede encontrarlos?" sollozó Hermione tras su mano.

La figura se adelantó en su silla e intento explicar.

"Si les pidiera que piensen en las cosas malas que les han pasado, su mente los llevaría por un camino directo hacia ellas, como usar la red flu para ir directamente a un lugar."

Harry asintió y Hermione hizo un ruido con la nariz y trato de tranquilizarse.

"Ustedes tienen acceso inmediato a los malos recuerdos si los buscan, pero hay momentos, que al escuchar una frase o sentir un aroma llegan a esos recuerdos. Es un camino distinto o un atajo, tal vez cuando van a otro lugar pasa algo y lo recuerdan."

"¿Es por eso que Ron recuerda cosas de la nada, pero cuando se lo preguntas directamente no sabe de lo que hablas?" preguntó Harry.

"Exactamente, Harry. Algo le ha quitado el acceso rápido a los recuerdos dolorosos y lo ha dejado con caminos largos y crueles por los que tiene que cruzar para llegar al recuerdo."

"¿Pero todo sigue allí?" preguntó Hermione esperanzada.

"Todo sigue allí," asintió la mujer. "Leí mucho sobre Pensadores cuando supe de su existencia. Recuerdo un capitulo en el que explicaban que el recuerdo no era removido, la persona todavía podía recordarlo, solo que no allí, en su propia mente."

"Me había preguntado sobre eso." Asintió Harry y se giró hacia Hermione. "El peor recuerdo de Snape estaba en el pensadero cuando lo vi, estaba fuera de su cabeza, pero aún asi, cuando me saco de allí, estaba enojado y avergonzado. Él aún lo recordaba."

"Pero él estaba almacenando los recuerdos que no quería que vieras en tu entrenamiento." Hermione pensaba en voz alta. "Así que él estaba cerrando los caminos para que no pudieras encontrarlos invadiendo su mente."

"Yo no podría encontrarlos, igual que Ron no puede encontrar sus propios recuerdos." La cara de Harry se ilumino al entender que pasaba con su mejor amigo.

Hermione se mordió el labio y se dirigió a la mujer.

"Entonces... ¿Crees que puso todas sus pesadillas y su dolor en un pensadero, luego olvido que lo había hecho y que ahora está por ahí, en algún lugar? ¡Harry¡ Tenemos que encontrarlos por él"

La expresión de Harry había decaído, su anterior felicidad había dado paso a una horrible idea.

"Sus sueños." Fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir, con voz vacía.

"¿Qué?" Hermione frunció el ceño.

"Me contaste que había tenido un sueño recurrente sobre..."

"De-derramar algo," dijo Hermione, sintiendo que el corazón le pesaba en el pecho y que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Solo es una idea," dijo con compasión la mujer, "pero creo que lleno el pensadero con todo lo que le molestaba y todo lo que se relacionaba con eso, y de alguna forma el pensadero se destruyó."

"¡Pero tiene que haber un hechizo para evitar que esas cosas pasen!" dijo Harry, saltando de su asiento y pasando las manos por su pelo.

"Es tu pensadero," dijo Hermione, "¿Le pusiste un hechizo anti derrame?"

"No, pero siempre creí…Oh, Dios, lo ha perdido todo."

Hermione se encogió y apretó los labios, en un intento de contenerse. Al final, el suspiro ganó y logro salir.

"Debí darme cuenta. Esos sueños, él siempre esta tan molesto y fuera de control… intentando limpiar."

Hermione comenzó a llorar y Harry se agacho para consolarla, pero la mujer llegó primero e intentó calmarla de la única manera que podía.

"Shhhh, todo va a estar bien. Ahora que sabemos lo que paso, los sanadores podrán hacer algo. Cálmate, cariño."

Hermione se inclinó hacia ella y sollozó dolorosamente sobre el suéter de la mujer.

"Pero no son solo esos recuerdos, él esta tan confundido que ya no puede encontrar el camino en su propia mente. Ni siquiera te reconoce, mamá."

Al otro lado de la puerta, Ron tenía las manos en las rodillas y vomitaba. El sonido del llanto angustiado de Hermione lo llevaba por un oscuro camino directo a la mansión Malfoy.


	6. Omnisciente

Omnisciente Universal

En el futuro, cuando Ron mirara hacia este momento, recordaría lo difícil que fue para todos saber lo peor de él, antes que él mismo pudiera recordarlo en su mente.

Podría explicárselo a las personas, incluso lo llamarían para charlar con otros que compartían la extraña desgracia de perder su propio mapa mental. Con su corazón, siempre recordaría las palabras tranquilizadoras de su suegra, en las que le aseguraba que no estaba tan perdido como los magos profesionales le habían dicho.

"¿Cómo te va con las direcciones, Ron?" le preguntó su futura suegra.

"No me va mal," dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya has estado en nuestra casa ¿cierto? Llévame desde nuestra casa al Caldero Chorreante."

"Yo... si he estado en su casa," dijo Ron, mirando a la mujer como si esperará que esta se diera un golpecito en la frente y admitiera que lo había confundido con alguien más.

Ella lo miró y asintió con paciencia, entonces el tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se recostó en su asiento. Era una de silla de comedor; menos mal no era la que se tambalea cuando uno se sienta, porque esa era muy molesta y no sería reparada hasta que al heredara años después. Puede que él hubiera crecido en una casa inestable, pero eso no quería decir que los muebles inestables no le molestaran.

"¿Trajo esta silla de casa?" Ron frunció el ceño mientras se removía en su asiento y lo miraba con la frente arrugada.

"Si," ella le sonrió cuando el levantó la mirada y palideció.

"Oh Dios," dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, "¡La mamá de Hermione! La había borrado durante días"

Ella rió.

"Si, es cierto," dijo asintiendo, "y eso me alegra mucho."

"¿Qué?" Ron cambiaba del blanco al rojo, ya que estaba a punto de ser parte de una de las historias familiares favoritas de Jean Granger.

"Bueno, siempre pensé que eras un jovencito agradable, un niño muy dulce, y nunca me has decepcionado; pero conocerte como una extraña me ha permitido saber que tenía razón. No tenias necesidad de impresionarme o ganarte mi cariño, eras tú mismo y aún eres ese pequeño nervioso con corazón de oro, que creía que lo abofetearía cuando nos conocimos de nuevo, después de volver de Australia."

"Debió decirlo," el tono de Ron era casi acusador, "La hubiera encontrado si me hubiera pedido que buscara."

"Pero sé lo que ser Auror significa para ti, Ron."

Ron se sintió más perdido que de costumbre.

"¿Importa que yo lo diga, cierto?" Él se encogió de hombros y ella se acercó para darle unos golpecitos cariñosos en el dorso de la mano.

"Si necesitas que te recuerde de dónde me conoces, entonces ¿Qué pasará cuando te encuentras a un Mortifago encubierto? Podrías tropezar con un enemigo mortal y tratarlo como a un conocido que acaba de cruzar la calle. Necesitamos crear un mapa de todo, antes que los Aurores decidan hacerte pruebas para asegurarse que aún estas en forma para el trabajo."

Él suspiró profundamente.

"Nunca pensé en perder mi trabajo."

"¿Cuál?"

Ron levantó la mirada para encontrar la de ella, pero con la cabeza decaída en señal de abatimiento.

"Ser Auror es mi trabajo, yo solo… George necesita más tiempo, no ha estado solo en toda su vida."

Ella se llenó de orgullo ante él. Cuando se pusiera histérico ante el nacimiento de su primera hija, ella le contaría de nuevo esta historia y le aseguraría que había algo dentro de él que lo haría un padre maravilloso.

"Por alguna razón, conectaste con la silla y, a través de ella, me encontraste. No estás perdido para siempre, Ron, solo necesitas un mapa nuevo."

"No soy su hija, por favor, hágalo menos intelectual."

La mirada que le dirigió lo hizo encogerse. Era como mirar a Hermione a través de un espejo que le ponía años, aunque el pelo de Hermione se descontrolaba cada vez más, mientras el de su madre era más manejable con el paso de los años.

"¿Me va a golpear?" preguntó, preparándose para lo peor.

"Hermione no aceptaría eso y tampoco yo" dijo Jean Granger con severidad.

"¿Pero por qué un dentista haría esto?" Ron decidió que podría meter dos comentarios en uno en la conversación y terminar con eso.

"Ya sabes la respuesta, así que esperare hasta que la encuentres. Volviendo al tema," dijo, después de tamborilear los dedos contra la mesa, "dime la ruta desde mi casa hasta el Caldero Chorreante."

"Sales por la puerta delantera y giras a la izquierda, luego caminas hasta el final de la calle y tomas el bus hasta la estación del subterráneo de Hounslow Central."

"¿Cuál bus?"

"Solo una ruta pasa al final de la calle, así que tomas ese bus," dijo Ron simplemente.

"Bien, sigue."

"Tomas el subterráneo y… ya sabe el camino, señora Granger ¿qué sentido tiene esto?"

"El punto es que esas direcciones se han ido de tu cerebro pero, en teoría, aun queda algo. Rara vez mis teorías se equivocan."

"Definitivamente es la madre de su hija," murmuró Ron para sí, negando con la cabeza.

"Estas al frente de la puerta delantera," dijo ella, ignorando el murmullo, de la misma manera en que tendría que hacerlo muchas veces en el futuro, "estas frente a mi casa. Cierra los ojos e imagínalo."

Hizo lo que le pedía, algo habitual en él después de años de escuchar ordenes de una mujer Granger.

"Ahora señala la dirección hacia el Caldero Chorreante."

Ron levantó su brazo derecho y señalo a un lado.

"Así es cómo vamos a dibujar tu nuevo mapa," dijo, tocando su cara para animarlo a abrir los ojos.

Eso desestabilizo a Ron porque era demasiado familiar, su contacto era igual al de Hermione. De todas las cosas que compartiría con ella en el futuro, el hecho de entusiasmarse con su suegra nunca sería una de ellas, realmente era irónico.

Este era un recuerdo de algo que sucedió después del pensadero, por lo que no podría perder el camino hacia él. Estar a punto de inclinarte para besar a la madre de tu novia es algo que queda grabado en el cerebro de cualquier hombre.

"¿Ron?"

"Si," dijo pasando saliva, "La escucho, señora Granger."

"Sabias dónde tenias que ir en línea recta," le dijo, haciendo una pausa, esperando que mostrara que estaba entendiendo, "pero no puedes dar las indicaciones si te lo piden de la nada. Los mortifagos no se acercaran a ti con algo para refrescarte la memoria."

Él asintió y exhale profundamente.

"¿Así que ser un torpe inútil arruino mi vida?"

"De ninguna manera y…" Ron se amilanó mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

"¿Acaso le enseño a su hija que eso era un rito de iniciación o algo así?" se quejo Ron mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Simplemente no soportamos que hombres extraordinarios se menosprecien." Dijo con franqueza y sin disculparse, igual que Hermione. "Así que volviendo al pensamiento de la línea recta."

"Piensa en línea recta," dijo Ron asintiendo con decisión.

"No tienes las direcciones pero aún puedes señalar vagamente, la dirección correcta. Solo necesitamos hacer el mapa por un nuevo camino."

"No lo sé, he perdido muchas cosas." Ron se mostro decaído y esperaba por las palabras tranquilizadoras que le decía Hermione en momentos como ese.

"No has perdido nada. Todo sigue allí y aún sabes cómo encontrarlo, pero estas tan resignado a la idea de que vas a fallar, que no te tomas la molestia de confiar en ti mismo para ir en la dirección correcta."

"Yo sé que todo sigue aquí," dijo Ron haciendo un mohín. "saber en qué dirección señalar no me va a ayudar."

Jean lo miró compasiva por un segundo, antes de presionar sus labios y parecer decidida. Ron soltó una risita y fingió que temblaba.

"Es igual a Hermione"

"Creo que te darás cuenta que es ella quien es igual a mí," dijo engreída, mientras buscaba algo en su gran maleta de cuero.

Ron se acercó para ver qué era lo que buscaba y pudo distinguir una de las características carpetas amarillas en las que los Aurores guardaban sus archivos.

"¿De dónde saco eso?" dijo sorprendido.

"Harry me ayudo. No nos meteremos en problemas, no te preocupes."

Ron paso la mirada por toda la habitación, un poco incomodo. No sabía que el archivo que Harry había elegido para ese ejercicio estaba lleno de fotos de magos y brujas que él mismo había capturado y metido a prisión.

"Entonces," empezó a decir, mientras ponía un montón de fotografías sobre la mesa, de una manera casi profesional, "voy a mostrarte una foto y tu vas a decirme si esa persona es un sospechoso, un testigo o una víctima ¿De acuerdo?"

Ron asintió y apretó sus manos, puso los codos en la mesa y tenso los hombros, con profunda concentración mientras Jean le mostraba la primera fotografía. Era de un hombre llamado Terry Deeble, por cuyas manos había pasado todo objeto mágico que alguna vez fuera robado. Si querías algo, Deeble podía conseguírtelo.

"¿Quién es él?"

Ron miró la foto y se enfoco en la cara del hombre.

"Estas intentando recordar las direcciones, Ron," dijo Jean, en el mismo tono que utilizaría en la cena para decirle que su manga estaba dentro de la salsa. "¿En qué dirección están almacenadas las caras de tu trabajo?"

Ron tomo aire y paso una mano por su pelo con rudeza.

"Las cosas del trabajo… bueno, tengo un desorden organizado en mi escritorio, en mi archivador y en mi casillero. Hermione siempre me dice que debo organizarlo, pero si lo organizo nunca podre encontrar nada."

"¿Cómo en tu cabeza?" sonrió Jean.

Ron parpadeo y miró la foto.

"Los testigos y los informantes están en orden alfabético en el cajón bajo mi escritorio, el del medio, y él no está ahí."

Jean le dio el montoncito de fotografías. Ron las tomo y las reviso, mirando cada cara hasta que se sorprendió después de dudar al ver a Lillian Baird.

"Baird, ella era una informante pero también era una traidora. Testifico contra personas inocentes y era la espía de este tipo…" Ron hizo una pausa y tomo una foto que ya había visto, pero sin reconocerla. "¡Este tipo! Se llama James Huddleston. Yo lo arreste, está en prisión junto con Baird."

Y así fue para Ron, ahora estaba en el lugar correcto de su memoria y todo encajaba dentro de su cabeza.

"¡Yo arreste a todas estas personas!"

"Si, es cierto." Jean sonrió y asintió.

"Stoneway, Maxwell, Roux, Lambert, Corrina y Tristan Kuzui," iba dejando de lado cada foto mientras nombraba a la persona que aparecía en ella, "y este es Gair."

Ron negó con la cabeza y tomo la primera fotografía.

"¿Cómo pude haber olvidado a Deeble?"

"No te preocupes por eso, Ron," dijo Jean alegremente, "¿Te das cuenta que ahora sabes cómo llegar al compartimento en el que está tu trabajo en tu mente?"

Ron levantó la mirada y ladeo la cabeza.

"¿Lo sé?"

"Necesitabas llegar a donde está tu trabajo dentro de tu mente, así que pensaste en las cosas que tenias en tu escritorio, en donde guardas algo en tu desordenado sistema de archivo, y en lo que tienes en tu descuidado casillero."

"Lo sé." Dijo Ron con una placentera sonrisa.

"Tu escritorio es como tu mente, sabes dónde encontrar todo pero te pierdes si alguien intenta organizarlo por ti. Alguien lo ha ordenado y estas un poco perdido, pero aún así tienes esos archivos ordenados en orden alfabético dentro de tu cajón."

Ron asintió lentamente.

"¿Es una metáfora o literalmente…?"

"Es lo que necesites que sea, lo que importa es que funcione. Puedes volver a enseñarle a tu cerebro a reaccionar a ese interruptor, en tu desordenada manera, donde sabes en qué lugar encontrar todo lo que necesitas."

"Pero que pasaría si estoy en un lugar público en mi día libre, con mi familia, y veo una cara en la que no debería confiar, pero no encuentro el interruptor, entonces-"

"Ron," dijo Jean con calma, "han pasado cinco minutos. No eres un maestro en esto porque solo han pasado cinco minutos. En verdad eres tan malo como Hermione."

Después de un momento de asombrado silencio, ambos empezaron a reír.

La mayoría de los hombres no disfrutan de la compañía de su suegra, pero Ron sería diferente. Él y Jean harían bromas y flirtearían hasta que Hermione se veía obligada a dejar la habitación, avergonzada. Pero, de nuevo, la mayoría de los hombres no tenían su mapa mental, trazado por su futura suegra.

Para su tercera sesión juntos, Ron había recordado que Jean había querido ser psicóloga y había comenzado a estudiar esa carrera. En algún momento le preguntó por qué había decidido ser dentista.

"¿Quieres saber la verdad?" Dijo con una sonrisa impertinente y divertida. "¡Quería tener una de esas maravillosas sillas!"


	7. Tercera persona, limitada

Tercera persona, limitada

Empezaba a preocuparle que su paranoia la alejara de Ron.

Cuando él luchaba por encontrar sus propios recuerdos, ella se convencía de que se estaba alejando de ella. Su frialdad en momentos en los que hubiera sido cariñoso con ella, era algo difícil de enfrentar, ya que Ron nunca había sido una persona desapasionada.

Algo que nunca hubiera esperado después de saber sobre el accidente con el pensadero, eran los celos que empezaba a sentir por la cercanía entre su madre y Ron. Si, era maravilloso que su madre le estuviera ayudando. Ella era la única persona en el mundo que leía más que Hermione, y los libros mágicos eran ahora su pasión.

Ron era una persona que ella creía conocer mejor que a sí misma, pero aún así no había sido capaz de ayudarle a salir de su confusión de la manera en que su madre lo había hecho.

Aunque había algo que la hacía sentir necesitada, y era el hecho de que Ron aún despertaba de un salto en las noches, en un estado casi frenético, cuando recordaba el momento en que se derramaba el pensadero.

"Está bien," decía mientras lo obligaba a volver a la cama y lo abrazaba, "Estoy aquí, estas bien."

Ron estaba empapado de sudor y su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. En ocasiones, Hermione se despertaba de una sacudida cuando apenas empezaba a dormirse, mientras sentía golpes de adrenalina por la impresión. A veces sentía que se estaba cayendo, por lo que tenía que calmar sus nervios antes de poder volver a dormirse. Así era como debía sentirse Ron cuando despertaba repentinamente a su lado.

Sentía que Ron se alejaba y ella lo retenía a su lado con más fuerza.

"Todo sigue ahí," susurraba, "no lo has perdido. Sigues siendo mi Ron y yo aún soy tu Hermione."

Él asintió, respirando fuertemente en su pelo, antes de enderezarse y alejar sus brazos al mismo tiempo.

"Lo sé, estoy bien," dijo, intentando formar una sonrisa tranquilizadora al hablar, pero a ella le pareció más una súplica para que le diera un momento para recuperarse.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?" Se ofreció, intentando darle una razón para decirle que se fuera, sin que se preocupara por lastimar sus sentimientos.

"No, vuelve a dormir," dijo mientras levantaba la sábana.

Mientras pasaba la delgada tela sobre su cuerpo, se congeló al notar que tan bajo estaba el pantalón del pijama de Ron. Estaba bajo los protuberantes huesos de su cadera y sus tobillos también estaban expuestos. Deslizo su mano por la tela desgastada que se pegaba a su pierna y se arrugaba en la rodilla.

"¿Hermione?" Ron frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en la cama, apoyándose en los codos.

"No es posible que sigas creciendo y estos están nuevos," dijo, jalando la tela, "¿Por qué te quedan pequeños?"

Ron le sonrió y acarició su pierna con el dedo del pie.

"Lo encogí en la lavadora," dijo, con un murmullo travieso.

"¿A propósito?"

"No," la miró a los ojos, le tomo la mano y empezó a jugar con sus dedos en el poco espacio que quedaba en la cama, en medio de los dos, "pero sé que te gusta que lave la ropa en tú maquina muggle, en lugar de usar el método mágico y… bueno, todavía no he logrado que deje de encoger las cosas."

Ella sonrió suavemente, recorrió con la mano su estómago y sintió algunos vellos sobresaliendo sobre el pantalón del pijama. La piel suave y pálida, casi brillaba a la luz de la luna, que cruzaba por la habitación a través de la ventana.

"Yo, uh," Ron se distrajo por el movimiento de la mano contra su cuerpo, "no tengo mucha suerte con los líquidos ¿no crees?"

Sonrió nervioso y trago saliva. Hermione se giró y le paso una pierna por encima, para sentarse sobre él, se inclinó y lo beso en los labios.

"¿Todavía quieres ese vaso de agua?" dijo en voz baja mientras dejaba besos a lo largo de su cuello. "Si quieres puedo supervisar que siga el camino correcto por tu boca."

"Si," dijo Ron, con la boca seca. "Yo lo traeré."

Trato de sentarse pero Hermione lo mantuvo en su lugar, poniendo ambas manos contra su pecho desnudo.

"Yo iré," dijo con fuerza, "tú quédate aquí y espérame así."

Ron asintió y la observó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta; antes de salir a la cocina, se detuvo e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Ella había revisado los libros de psicología de su madre en su tiempo libre, en un desesperado intento por entender el por qué de la perdida de los peores recuerdos de Ron en el pensadero. Sabía que parte del problema, lo distraído que estaba y la manera en que se alejaba de ella cuando intentaba consolarlo o intimar con él, se debía a que estaba perdido en parte de su cabeza, donde solían estar caminos claramente delimitados.

Aún así, odiaba que algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos por culpa del accidente.

Mientras pensaba en el impacto de un pequeño derrame, sintió el flujo de agua fría derramarse sobre el borde del vaso y derramarse entre sus dedos. El escurridizo vaso se deslizo de su mano y cayó en el fregadero. Murmuró una maldición que había aprendido de Ron, y se dio cuenta que había dejado su varita en la habitación, así que tuvo que recoger los pedazos de vidrio roto con las manos. Cuando recolectó todos los pedazos, pensó en dejarlos a un lado para repararlos con magia al día siguiente.

Pero había cosas que no podían repararse tan fácilmente, en algunos casos tienes que llorar sobre la leche derramada, porque simplemente no podías volver a ponerla donde estaba. Desde primer año le habían enseñado que la magia no podía solucionarlo todo; no había manera de que un huevo volviera a estar crudo, la muerte lo conquistaba todo y una parte del cuerpo que ha sido removida mágicamente, no puede volver a colocarse.

Había cosas con las que tendría que aprender a vivir, cosas que no podían volver a ser como eran, y decidió tirar los pedazos a la basura. Aún podían ser felices con las cosas que no podían ser mágicamente reparadas, no serian lo mismo, los vasos se romperían y los pijamas se encogerían, pero Ron encontraría de nuevo su camino y sería feliz.

Tomo otro vaso y lo llenó. Mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio pudo escuchar los leves pero inconfundibles ronquidos de su novio; se detuvo en la puerta y suspiró. Estaba acostado, con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, como una estrella de mar humana, con las sábanas en el suelo. Uno de sus brazos estaba sobre su lado de la cama y sus pies estaban estirados como los de una bailarina de ballet. Era un desastre elegante.

Volvió a roncar.

Dejo el vaso de agua en la mesita de noche y se agacho a un lado de la cama para mirarlo; hacia un mohín mientras dormía.

"Te amo," susurró, quitando un mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus ojos.

"¿Mmm?" Ron arrugo la cara, pero luego volvió a relajarse. Agito uno de sus brazos y se golpeo a sí mismo en el estomago.

Ella sonrió, se acerco a él y lo besó. Ron hizo un ruido en medio de su sueño y luego se quedo quieto, con una expresión sonriente en su cara. Hermione encontró un lugar bajo su brazo y se acurrucó allí, a su lado, para poder dormir.

Tal vez el que algunas prendas se encogieran por lavarlas del modo Muggle no fuera tan malo, pensó, empezando a dormirse, después de todo, le gustaba que los pantalones de Ron fueran más estrechos en la parte de atrás. Sonrió para sí y se sintió un poco mejor, Ron encontraría la manera de volver a ella por un camino largo, y después de un viaje como ese, a él siempre le gustaba jugar.

Lo acaricio con el dedo del pie, de la misma manera que él lo había hecho antes, y cayó en un placentero sueño en el que estaba con su caballero de estrecha y encogida armadura.

Cuando despertó, estaba sola. Estaba cubierta con la sábana y, mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar el reloj de la mesita de noche, noto que el vaso estaba vacío. Se sentó y se froto los ojos antes de bostezar.

"¿Ron?"

Salió de la cama y se acercó a la puerta del baño. La ducha estaba abierta y ella se giró para buscar su bata por la habitación. Encontró el pantalón de pijama de Ron en el suelo y sonrió para sí, mientras se quitaba su camisón de flores. El sonido proveniente del baño se detuvo mientras doblaba los pantalones y el camisón y los dejaba en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Se puso unas pantuflas lila y ató su bata, alrededor de su cintura. La puerta del baño se abrió y ella empezó a cepillarse los dientes.

Ron estaba en el pasillo, secándose fuertemente el pelo húmedo con una toalla y usando una mucho más pequeña alrededor de la cintura. Hermione tomo aire haciendo un ruidito y Ron rodo los ojos y sonrió.

"No encogí la toalla," dijo, "simplemente soy alto."

Hermione tenía la boca abierta, y cuando Ron cambio su expresión divertida para mover la cabeza a un lado y mirarla de manera interrogante, la cerró súbitamente.

"Tú…" dijo Ron antes de tragarse las palabras que tenía pensado decir. "eres sexy en la mañana."

Bajó la mirada y se vio con la bata color durazno, las pantuflas lila y las piernas sin depilar, y luego levanto la mirada hacia Ron.

"Muy gracioso."

Ron dejo caer su toalla.

Los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron inmediatamente a un punto de su anatomía, que apuntaba directamente hacia ella.

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche?" le preguntó.

Ron se aclaró la garganta y se acercó.

"Perdona por quedarme dormido."

"Está bien," dijo Hermione, distraída por lo que estaba en medio de los dos.

"¿No seguirás pensando que también te perdí a ti?" Le preguntó mientras tiraba de una de las borlas del cinturón de su bata. "Porque, en primer lugar, nunca sales mi cabeza ¿Por qué quitaría lo mejor de mi vida?"

Se abalanzó sobre él, lo besó con los labios fuertemente cerrados y se alejó, sonriéndole.

"Bueno, recuerdo que besarte es mucho mejor que eso" bromeó Ron.

"No me he lavado los dientes," dijo, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

Ron retiró su mano y tomó su otro brazo por la muñeca, mientras se inclinaba para besarla completamente. Su boca y su lengua con sabor a menta la sobrecogieron y pronto se fundió en un profundo beso. Ron estaba desnudo y ella vestía la peor combinación posible, pero aún así no se sintió poco deseada.

Ron desato el nudo de su cinturón, abrió la bata y la deslizo sobre sus suaves hombros para que cayera al suelo, para unirse a la toalla húmeda.

"No me he depilado las piernas," protestó Hermione, dando un salto y rodeando la cintura de Ron con sus ofendidas piernas.

"No importa," dijo Ron, haciendo una pausa para besarla, mientras la sostenía agarrándole el trasero con ambas manos, "tampoco yo."

Ella sonrió contra su boca, mientras él la apoyaba contra la pared del baño, para bajarla y poder mover sus caderas hasta que ambos gimieron y se quedaron quietos, con los ojos cerrados. Se quedaron allí parados por un momento, hasta que Hermione, mordiéndose el labio, agarró el pelo mojado de Ron y apretó los músculos que lo rodeaban.

Ron enterró la cara en su cuello y gruño contra su piel.

"Recuerdo la primera vez que estuve dentro de ti." La voz de Ron sonaba rica y profunda; si el chocolate derretido pudiera hablar, sonaría así.

"Mmmm-hmmmm," Hermione aflojo los músculos y se deslizo hasta que Ron estuvo dentro al máximo. "Recuerdo cuando te enteraste que solía tocarme pensando en ti."

"¡Oh, Dios!" jadeo Ron pesadamente, tambaleándose, mientras se alejaba de la pared y cargaba a Hermione hasta la ducha. Se escucharon dos ruidos cuando las pantuflas cayeron al suelo, mientras ella tanteaba a ciegas para abrir la ducha.

El agua caliente cayó sobre ellos y el pelo de Hermione se alisaba sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

"Dime que más recuerdas sobre nosotros," dijo, mientras grandes gotas de agua de deslizaban por sus labios.

"La primera vez que toque uno de tus senos fue por accidente, pero entonces hiciste un ruidito como si te hubiera gustado, así que lo levante y lo apreté, entonces metiste tu mano bajo mi suéter y me besaste hasta marearme."

Hermione sintió el empuje de Ron dentro de ella y gruñó, sin aliento, cerca a su oreja.

"¡Tócame ahí ahora!"

Ron gruño mientras la empujaba contra la resbaladiza pared de la ducha, y luego puso la cabeza entre sus pechos desnudos para besar uno de sus pezones.

"¡Más!" exigió Hermione.

Ron la sostuvo con un brazo mientras el otro se acercaba a uno de sus senos y lo rodeaba con la mano, tomando todo el peso y masajeándolo, como si estuviera manipulando arcilla húmeda, convirtiéndola en una esfera perfecta.

"Joder," jadeo Ron, cayendo de rodillas y moviendo sus caderas contra Hermione, mientras su cuerpo caía sobre su regazo.

"Creo que nunca te dije que me gustaba tomar tu asiento después de que te levantabas para sentir tu calor, ni que abrazaba uno de los cojines que habías aplastado mientras te removías en el sillón y hundía mi nariz en él para olerte ¿cierto?"

Ron abrió la boca, jadeando, mientras ella lo montaba y lo llevaba al clímax. Pequeñas gotas de agua saltaban sobre su cara y corrían en pequeños ríos sobre su pie. Ella agarró sus bíceps, sintiendo los músculos expandirse bajo sus dedos, manteniéndolo en el suelo de la ducha mientras mecía sus caderas con un ritmo cada vez más acelerado.

"Nunca pude decirte," dijo, con una palabra en cada empuje, antes de balbucear el resto de forma casi histérica, "que me encantaba que tu ropa no te quedara bien. Piel, estómago y cadera… tan… abrumadores. Y… cuando… tú… ¡aaahhhhh!"

Sintió que Ron se venía y arqueo la espalda, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y apretando los dientes.

Era difícil imaginar la época en la que creía que lo más erótico que Ron podía hacer era bostezar, porque cuando lo hacia su camiseta se levantaba y los pantalones de su pijama se deslizaban.

"Gracias a Dios tu madre no tiene que ayudarme a trazar el camino a estos recuerdos," dijo Ron aturdido.


	8. Poco fiable

Poco Fiable

Nadie pensó en cómo iba a salir todo, en primer lugar. Todo lo que querían era que las cosas fueran como eran antes, una vez más.

Pero todo no podía estar tan bien, si Ron Weasley vaciaba la mitad de su cerebro dentro de un pensadero cada cierto tiempo.

Pero, de nuevo, todo lo que importaba era que la vida de las personas se ajustara al molde que Harry Potter había diseñado para ellos. Su mejor amigo era tan infeliz que no podía manejar toda la oscuridad y la descarga emocional que Potter había traído a su vida. Su hermano prácticamente había muerto en sus brazos y, a pesar de todos sus sacrificios, él era un don nadie indeseable; solo era el acompañante que dejaba que el héroe hiciera todo el trabajo, mientras él solo compartía algo del crédito.

Para una persona que había sufrido tan notables problemas de memoria desde la remoción de recuerdos dentro del pensadero (un objeto diseñado para aliviar los problemas en la mente de las personas, en lugar de crearlos), la cantidad que había sido removida tendría que ser considerable.

Así que ¿Qué le habría hecho Potter a un agradable joven sangre pura, para que este se sintiera obligado a deshacerse de gran parte de quien era, para poder vivir consigo mismo?

Todas sus fuentes solo tenían algo que decir: "sin comentarios", excepto por la amargada y futura solterona que respondía al nombre de Hermione Granger. A esa manipuladora le encantaba que recurrieran a ella, a diferencia de la imagen de niña buena que quería vender a la gente, lo que le gustaba era amenazar para protegerse a sí misma y a su maestro de la verdad.

¿Y cuál era la verdad?

¿Podría ser la verdad que un chico con buenas intenciones, que siempre tenía una broma y una sonrisa, termino convirtiéndose en un alma atormentada, que tenía que esconder secretos para que sus amigos no fueran vistos como versiones menos perfectas que las que reportaba el Quisquilloso?

Alguien podría pensar que era una curiosa elección sobre lo que se publicaba. La fuente menos confiable para los hechos, era considerada la fuente de la absoluta verdad en lo correspondiente a Harry Potter. ¿Acaso cuando anunciaban que se había descubierto una nueva criatura, los lectores la encontraban en sus libros de texto al año siguiente? ¿Lo encontraban en las enciclopedias mágicas? ¿Acaso se consideraba un descubrimiento zoológico valido? O acaso se burlaban, como siempre, de que los Lovegood hubieran inventado otra historia de ficción y la reportaran como si fuera un hecho.

Le contaban al público cada detalle de su magnífica aventura limitando únicamente las grandes partes que involucraban a Ronald Weasley. Incluso los miembros de su familia parecían desconocer su paradero durante las semanas en las que él está ausente de la historia. Se presentó un completo reporte sobre las acciones heroicas de Weasley al momento de su regreso, pero ¿De dónde había vuelto? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué razón no podía encontrar a sus "amigos" para volver a unirse a ellos? Sobre eso, nada se había dicho.

Weasley se sumergió en aguas congeladas para rescatar al salvador del mundo, luego le dijeron a todos que había derrotado una parte del alma de quién-tu-sabes, destruyendo el guardapelo que albergaba el horcrux. Cuando la señorita Granger fue torturada para sacarle información que no tenia, el público en general conoció cada detalle de lo que había tenido que soportar. Cuando el inmortal Potter había enfrentado la muerte y regresado, el planeta entero supo cada detalle del milagro en el bosque.

Si alguien pregunta por lo que Ronald Weasley había tenido que sufrir al hacer su parte, repentinamente privacidad se convierte en la palabra del día.

¿Acaso Weasley se decepciono a sí mismo, a su familia y a sus amigos? ¿Hizo algo por lo que no se le está dando crédito, y tiene que callar para no opacar al elegido? ¿Acaso Ronald Weasley había sufrido una crisis que fue encubierta por las dos personas que lo abandonaron en un frio paraje, deambulando en un intento por encontrarlos de nuevo?

Negligencia, lavado de cerebro y manipulación no son palabras que a los admiradores de Potter les gustaría escuchar en relación a su ídolo, pero son palabras con las que tendrían que aprender a vivir.

Un diario transformado en horcrux tuvo el poder de encantar, aunque para los lectores protectores de Potter, se cambiaba la verdad que revelaba la palabra "poseer", a la joven Ginervra Weasley. Podría ser que los sangre pura tuvieran menos resistencia que los mestizos o los sangre sucia a la magia negativa del Señor Tenebroso. Si creíamos a algunos de los magos y brujas que solicitaron apelaciones en contra de sus convicciones después de la guerra, entonces sí.

Muchos de los que aseguraban que ellos, siendo sangre pura, no podían superar esa clase de magia oscura, debían decir algo de verdad. Había mucho humo y Kingsley Shacklebolt, sentado en su escritorio, brillando el marco de la fotografía que tenia con Harry Potter, y negándolo todo, parecía ser el fuego que lo producía.

¿Qué tal que Ronald Weasley, el héroe que no tenía historia que contar, hubiera sufrido las crueldades de una posesión, durante el desolador invierno del que no se ha dicho nada?

Mientras el santo Potter y su piadosa amiga Granger aseguraban que habían soportado todo el sufrimiento, también habían logrado salirse con la suya, manteniendo un cerco de secretos alrededor de su compañero.

¿Por qué, si no había hecho más que comportarse como salvavidas en una ocasión, tenía que ser protegido? ¿Por qué, si el asunto del pensadero había sido solo un accidente, Weasley se ausentaba de sus dos empleos? Pero más importante que todo ¿Por qué un hombre de veinte años necesitaba tan desesperadamente inundar un pensadero con sus recuerdos para poder vivir consigo mismo?

O el señor Weasley era un peligro para la sociedad y no debería animársele a redescubrir esos oscuros y traicioneros lugares dentro de sí, o simplemente era una víctima inocente de la brutal manipulación de un cruel y poderoso mago tenebroso.

Lord Voldemort podría haber desaparecido, pero Harry Potter no.

Tal vez era por eso que Ronald Weasley no podía tener una noche de sueño tranquilo.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" preguntó Ron al entrar a su oficina y encontrar a Rita Skeeter, sentada en su escritorio, viendo como se movía su pluma a vuela pluma sobre un rollo de pergamino.

Rita alejó la silla del escritorio y cruzó sus largas y elegantes piernas.

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Ronnie," dijo Rita con coquetería, "¿No deberías estar en un centro de ayuda muggle?"

"Su imaginación sigue tan vivida como siempre," contestó Ron, quien evidentemente seguía padeciendo una completa confusión y manipulación mental.

Rita giró la silla y se levantó con la gracia de una joven bailarina de salón, rodeo el escritorio y tomo el marco de la fotografía de la simple hija de muggles, Jean, al pasar.

"¿Por qué no te acercas y me das un paseo por tu, recién creado, mapa mental?" dio unos golpecitos en la esquina del escritorio y sonrió, seductoramente.

"Bueno podríamos ir a la recién remodelada ala de animagos ilegales, a los que puedo capturar sin necesidad de un juicio." Dijo Ron aproximándose, haciendo uso de la única arma que tenía en contra de su abrumadora sensualidad. "Hay un nuevo tapete azul, lo que combinaría bien con sus varices."

Rita sintió una furia helada recorrer su cuerpo, que la hizo perder la paciencia y empujó la foto de Granger, fuera del escritorio para que cayera al suelo.

"Oh, pobrecito," dijo a punto de estallar, "¿Qué es lo que esos trastornados a los que llamas amigos te han hecho?"

Ron soltó un suspiro y se cruzo de brazos. No era un joven de una constitución fuerte pero tenía ese físico adecuado y magro que solo los jóvenes parecen tener. Casi podría ser atractivo si la mujer adecuada se encargara de él. Rita sintió que una sonrisa de confianza aparecía en sus labios, mientras se acercaba a él como un gato.

"A menos que quiera ser aplastada con un periódico como el insecto que es, le sugiero que mueva sus mentirosas caderas fuera de esta oficina y del edificio."

Rita ignoró el desaire; el pobre descerebrado necesitaba que los hechos fueran reimplantados en su sugestionable cabecita.

"Crees cualquier cosa que ellos te digan ¿no es verdad?" murmuró, mientras deslizaba una mano por su pecho y pasaba su otro brazo por sus hombros. "¿Qué te hicieron creer sobre lo que pasó mientras no estabas con ellos? ¿Por qué te fuiste y por qué regresaste?" Ella levantó la mirada mientras sus dedos desabotonaban la camisa de él. "¿Acaso el guardapelo de Voldemort está dentro de tu cabeza y te susurra cosas?"

Se puso de puntitas y hablo cerca de su oreja, que estaba roja por la presión de resistírsele, mientras presionaba la mano contra su pecho.

"Quíteme sus garras de encima," gruñó Ron con pasión, mientras le alejaba las manos antes de perder el control y aprovecharse de ella.

Rita soltó una risita en su oreja y luego movió las manos por su pelo, peinándole con sus esbeltos dedos y sus uñas perfectamente pintadas.

"¿O eran las voces de tus amigos? ¿Acaso plantaron esas horribles mentiras cuando estabas más frágil y perdido?" Rita calmaba su alma atormentada mientras él la tomaba de los hombros y la empujaba contra la pared. "Eso es Ronnie ¡Tómame!"

"¡Váyase al infierno y déjeme en paz, maldita bruja loca!" gritó Ron. Era evidente que no podía superar su perturbado estado mental y abrirse a ella, como una flor a una abeja reina.

"¿O te gustó? ¿Recuerdas eso?" Lo miro sobre la montura de sus gafas y notó como luchaba contra las ganas de besarla.

"Tiene suerte de que no golpee a las mujeres, Ahora lárguese."

Le dio la vuelta y la obligó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"¿No te has preguntado por qué no respetan tus deseos?" le dijo Rita sobre su hombro, mientras la forzaba a salir.

"Lo que me pregunto es por qué usted no los respeta, se tira a un hueco y se muere."

Rita se soltó y se giró, para quedar frente a él, desafiándolo de una manera admirable.

"Querías deshacerte de parte del dolor, dolor que ellos te causaron, y posiblemente algo de la culpa que usaron contra ti, para mantenerte sometido. Les gusta tenerte por debajo ¿no es cierto? Tú, el que tiene una gran capacidad y ancestros respetados. Tú necesitas quitar todos los puntos sensible que ellos usaban para mantenerte donde perteneces… su chico lastimado."

Él la miró.

"Perdí a un miembro de mi familia gracias a ellos, solo uno de nueve. Ellos están por encima de mí, encima de usted y encima de todo el mundo," tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si estuviera poseído, pero no por una parte de Voldemort sino por sus propios amigos; lo que lo dejaba sin control de sus propias opiniones, sin importar que inteligentes y razonables fueran las teorías que ella exponía. "Y si mi lugar esta a sus pies, entonces sé cuál es mi lugar y estoy feliz de estar ahí. Estoy feliz porque usted no está allí, su lugar no está a sus pies porque su horrible boca no tiene por qué estar cerca a ellos ¡Usted no vale lo suficiente para lamerles la mierda de los zapatos!"

"Eras lo suficientemente infeliz como para querer sacarlos de tu cabeza y luego ellos te pidieron, no, te obligaron a buscarlos y a sentir el dolor, el tormento, la humillación y el sentir que no vales nada otra vez, porque es así como ellos te ven ¡como un inútil!"

"Aún puedo sentir todo lo que perdí ese día," dijo Ron mientras la escoltaba por la puerta y la llevaba al pasillo, "solo que desde que perdí el camino, lo siento cuando no estoy preparado para enfrentarlo. Ellos me ayudan a encontrar un camino, para que pueda evitar que eso suceda. ¿Quiere una cita para su artículo amarillista? Pues aquí esta: mi bote sufrió una avería pero tengo a mi lado a dos fuertes nadadores que me mantienen a flote."

Acerco su cara a la de Rita "Y me seguirán manteniendo, aún cuando acechen tiburones como usted."

Se escuchó un portazo y Rita supo que la confusión y el trauma eran demasiado grandes como para que ella pudiera atravesarlos directamente. Miró en todas las direcciones y al ver que no había moros en la costa, se transformó en su forma de animaga.

En el momento en que empezaba a meterse bajo la puerta, escuchó pasos acercándose por el corredor.

"Es mejor que esa desgraciada no haya pasado por ahí," Harry Potter gruñía para sí.

Rita se ocultó bajo la puerta cuando él se detuvo, ella se movería rápidamente y escucharía todo, pensó, de una manera ingeniosa, como siempre. El pomo giró, Potter llamó a su mejor amigo y la puerta se abrió.

"Ron, vigila a tu alrededor, esa maldita Skeeter-"

No pudo escuchar el resto.

Lo último que paso por la cabeza de Rita Skeeter fue su propia antena, mientras el zapato de Harry Potter crujía contra algo, en su afán de decirle a Ron que era lo mejor para él.


	9. Epistolar

Epistolar

_Ron Weasley_

_Apartamento 21B, Calle Ripple _

_Londres, Localidad de Diagon_

_M491C_

Hola Hermione,

La pila de cajas ya tiene tres de alto y dos de ancho

Y tú que pensabas que te mudarías y todo estaría tan desorganizado como cuando te fuiste, ¡Confía en mi, mujer!

Sé que dije que te escribiría a menudo, pero mis cartas apestan y Ginny te cuenta las noticias de la familia, Harry te cuenta sus noticias y básicamente, las noticias de Harry son mis noticias, así que solo estaría repitiéndome ¿Qué tan molesto seria eso? De hecho, creo que deberías agradecerme por no molestarte.

Pero te escribo porque en tu última carta sonabas como si arrugaras la nariz y te sintieras muy apretada, como si te hubieran metido en ropa muy pequeña (y aunque sé que te gusta cómo me veo con ropa ajustada, también sé que a ti te gusta más un gran y holgado suéter).

Sé que te preocupa convertirte en la malvada gobernante de los elfos domésticos, pero tienes que recordar que tú eres la razón por la que ahora ellos tienen algo de poder. Un día tendrán que hacerlo sin ti, y para entonces estarán listos gracias a todo tu esfuerzo. La cuestión es que tendrás que estar preparada para cuando ellos ya no te necesiten, y sé que eso será doloroso para ti.

Usé un diccionario para escribir esto (y un libro llamado tesauro. Al principio creí que trataba sobre dinosaurios hasta que Harry se burló de mí y me lo explico) así que espero que lo aprecies.

Lo que debes recordar es que siempre serás necesaria, tu guía es invaluable. Tu ética y valores y tu sorprendente ecuanimidad para hacer frente a mi pobre idiotez y a mis tendencias autodestructivas, son esenciales para el actual proceso de reconstrucción de mi psique.

Básicamente, en las palabras de quien no tiene libros con nombre de dinosaurios, nunca dejare de necesitarte.

Espero que eso te haga sentir mejor, y si no, espero que por lo menos logre hacerte sonreír, en lugar de hacerte arrugar aún más la nariz y la frente.

Pero bueno, me preguntabas sobre cómo iba con la mudanza.

Sigo tratando de no volverme loco por esto. Todos siguen diciéndome que es un gran paso, mamá prácticamente nos casó y George sigue saltando de las cajas, hablando como si fuera a vivir en temor constante por el resto de mi vida. Solo fue gracioso cuando Angelina lo escuchó y le dijo que ella ya no se quedaría en la tienda, así de ahora en adelante él podría dormir con su botella de agua caliente en lugar de su aterradora novia.

Anoche dormí por primera vez en la cama. Es genial y lo suficientemente grande para despatarrarme a gusto, pero no es lo mismo sin que estés a mi lado pidiéndome que te haga campo.

Llegaron las cortinas, tu mama las puso y son horribles. Tenemos cortinas con estampado de rosas amarillas.

Lo sé.

Las quitaré y pondré algunas de color crema, pero quiero encontrar un hechizo con el que pueda cambiarlas por las que tienen rosas amarillas cuando ella venga a visitarnos, de esa manera no lastimaría sus sentimientos y no tendríamos que vivir con flores horribles.

Adoro a tu madre, pero, al igual que tú, no quiero vivir en un cuenco de flores secas.

Hablando de mi querida amante Jean, mientras ella lidiaba con el dobladillo de las cortinas hablamos sobre algunas cosas, y encontré algunos malos recuerdos de cuando era niño y Fred me molestaba. Ella cree que los retire porque me sentía culpable por tener recuerdos de Fred comportándose como un imbécil conmigo.

Aunque lo gracioso fue que recuperarlos me hizo sentir mejor. También recordé otras cosas que había olvidado (así que creo que no las removí del todo) y que quiero contarte.

Cuando éramos muy jóvenes para ir a Hogwarts y Fred era más alto que yo (éramos muy pequeños si te detienes a pensarlo), tuvo una discusión con George y mama los separó, literalmente los separo. A George lo enviaron a la casa de Nana Prewett y Fred tuvo que ir donde tía Muriel. Mamá les dijo que ya estaba harta y que ellos eran la razón de la calvicie de papá.

Cuando George se fue, Fred se volvió muy desafiante y molesto en una manera muy suya, solo para demostrarle a mamá que nada podía detenerlo. Así que cuando fue donde Muriel, ella lo devolvió al día siguiente porque había causado un caos y estaba orgulloso de eso, decía que George haría lo mismo en casa de Nana y que estarían juntos, hacienda más travesuras, para la hora de ir a la cama.

Pero George era un niño bastante juicioso cuando Fred no estaba cerca para incitarlo, especialmente por esa época. Era un buen niño con Nana y ella no lo regresó esa noche, se quedo con él todo el fin de semana y el lunes llego una lechuza con una nota de George, en la que preguntaba si podía quedarse un par de días más.

Ella le estaba enseñando a hacer una pasta que quemaba sin chamuscar o emitir calor. ¿Sabías que es la misma que utilizaban para hacer los juegos artificiales con agua que son seguros para los niños? Como sea, George la estaba pasando bien y Fred se sentía solo y se desquitaba conmigo.

Lo evité después de que mamá nos dejara leer, leíamos en voz alta y luego terminamos las historias en silencio mientras ella cocinaba la cena, fue entonces cuando me siguió y trato de molestarme. Me escondí otra vez y cuando me encontró me tiró algo a la cabeza, me moleste mucho con él y le dije que, sin George, era horrible.

Le tire mi libro, ahora lo recuerdo, y él dejo que golpeara su hombro sin hacer nada, no me golpeó, ni me amenazo con vengarse o cualquier cosa horrible. Solo me miró y me dijo que lo lamentaba.

Fred nunca decía lo siento, no a mí. No a menos que mamá lo obligara; pero esa vez lo hizo.

No hizo nada para mostrarme que estaba molesto, no lloró ni se enfurruño. Simplemente se quedo quieto.

Era más grande que yo, así que arrastre una rama caída hasta donde él estaba, me pare sobre ella y le di un abrazo. Los gemelos y yo no nos abrazamos, Fred y George no son la clase de personas que se dejan abrazar. Le di un abrazo, él me lo devolvió y ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra después de eso. Eso iba en contra de lo que pensaba de Fred, así que lo catalogué como un sueño loco y no como un recuerdo real.

Pero pasó. Lo abracé y él me pidió perdón.

Nunca lo hubiera recordado si todo este desastre no hubiera ocurrido.

No le dije a tu madre qué fue lo que recordé, solo que lo había hecho. Quería compartir esto contigo, de hecho, quería escribirlo. No me gustaría olvidarlo, o creer que no sucedió, así que quise hacerlo real, sacándolo de mi cabeza (ambos sabemos que mi cabeza es un lugar poco fiable) y convirtiéndolo en algo que pueda sostener sin derramarlo.

¿Eso tiene sentido?

Escribí algo más. Escribí con detalle cada momento humillante y lo quemé después. Me sentí mejor después de convertirlo en algo físico y sacarlo de mí.

Creo que estoy listo para contártelo, aunque no en una carta. No así.

Hay una cosa que parece que tu mamá sabe que no puede preguntarme o que no me ha pedido que describa, ha aparecido en el nuevo y mejorado mapa de mi cerebro y es hora de sacarla de mi cabeza.

Cuando regreses a casa quiero contarte lo que paso al destruir el guardapelo.

Hasta entonces, pintaré de blanco los techos castaño claro y esperaré a que seas derrocada por tus desagradecidos elfos (¡Es broma!)

Te extraño.

Mucho amor de tu Ron.

PS – El apartamento huele a flores muertas ¿Es algo muggle? Tú madre tiene una lata en la mano y ahora todo apesta.

Mándame una nota con Pig diciéndome como hacer que desaparezca el olor.

**Fin**


End file.
